


Boarding school (Larry Stylinson)

by Larrys_tylinson



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Liam, Bottom Louis, F/F, F/M, High School, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Liam, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, One direction AU, Possessive Harry, alpha!Harry, beta, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrys_tylinson/pseuds/Larrys_tylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Louis goes to a boarding school, what happens when he sees the most perfect creature in the dining hall? This man couldn't possibly be interested in Louis, could he?</p><p>I started this quite a while ago but I didn't like it so now I'm redoing it a bit. Enjoy xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day, the day that I was going to start my first year at high school. To get the best education possible my mum had insisted on placing me on a boarding school. 

Not many schools believed that omegas could do as good in school as alphas and betas. This school tho thought that encouraging and trust made everyone able to preform equally, my mum couldn't agree more with them. It will be hard for me to be away from my family this long, now you may think 'what about friends?' And well, if I had any I 'm pretty sure I would have missed them too.

~ Outside the School~

"I will miss you so much Lou Bear, you know this wasn't an easy decision right? But it's the best for your future." My mum said when we walked against the gates of the school. "I know mum, I will miss you too, so much." I answered her, I will really miss her but still it will be exciting to learn how to survive on my own.

When we reach the gates my mum presses a button and tells whoever it is answering mine and her name and the gates open. We walk through them and up to the doorway where an middle aged lady stands with a big smile. She has got blue eyes, blonde hair and pink lips, her body is also really fit and if I was interested in girls I'm sure I would find her attractive. Considering her smell and body type I can do the conclusion that she's a beta. "Hello Mr Tomlinson and Mrs Deakin I'm Sophie but as all other students Mr Tomlinson you will know me as Miss Pierce. It's an honour that you choose us to give you your education." She greeted with an welcoming voice and actually it didn't sound fake at all. "Oh, the pleasure is totally ours." My mom answered, Miss Pierce smiled and said "Well, I think we should go inside and discuss more, it's a bit chilly out here don't you think?" She asked but turned around before we had a chance to answer and opened the doors and led us through a hallway. "It's very calm here right now, it's only the freshmans here now because the other students don't start until the middle of next week and the real lessons start in two weeks. Now it's mostly classes were you learn our system, tours of the school and free time to get to know each other and to fix in your dorms." She says as she holds the door for her office up and motions for us to go in. 

She sits down behind her desk and we sit in front of it. "Well Mr Tomlinson, here are some information we will have to fill in so if you could tell me your full name, please?" She asked me. "Louis William Tomlinson" I answered her. "Great, and you're an omega, right?" She continues, I nod as an answer, "Sexual orientation?" She asks. "I'm gay." I answer her and are afraid that she will throw me out of here but she only gives me a reassuring smile and writes it down. "Well, that's probably everything." Miss Pierce says and after a pause she continues " If you go down the hall you will find the reception and Mrs Gale will give you your room and tell you a bit more.". "Ok" I answer and stands up, my mum thanks her and we walk out the door and down the hall. 

Me and mum walks in silence up to the reception were an 60 year old beta greets us and tells us that she is Mrs Gale. "Well, if you just wait a bit Mr Tomlinson I will look where we can find a free space for you.". She walks over to her computer and are standing and taping on it for a few minutes. " Mr Tomlinson I found you a room on block D, you will be sharing your room with a beta named Niall, he's a freshman too." she said when she looked up from her screen. "O-okay" I answered a little shaky, I am really shy and actually a little scared around new people. The fact that I've been bullied all through my childhood may be a factor of that. I never told my mum because she has enough of trouble enough with me since I'm an omega, my father left her because of me. Even if she says that it isn't my fault and that she would choose me over him a thousand times I still feel really guilty. "Here's your key, and Mrs Deakin I'm sorry to say but you aren't allowed any further.". My mum turns to me and see the tears in my eyes, she pulls me close and whisper in my ear "You know I've always loved you, and that I always will." I answer her with "I love you too mum.". She kisses my hair before she pulls back and says "I'll go get your bags from the car, I'll be back in a minute."

I stand here for a couple of minutes before my mum returns, she places my suitcase next to me and hugs me, I can feel on my shoulder that she's crying because it's starting to get wet, I say to her "Please don't cry, mum.". She grabs my shoulders and says "I will truly miss you Lou and I know your sisters will to. Please call or text as often as you possibly can." "Of course I will mum." I answer her. "Goodbye Louis, I'll call you tonight, okay?" Mum says, "Okay, goodbye mum." I answer her. My mum smiles a sad smile at me and turns and walks down the hallway and through the front door. I will miss her, I'm certain but I promise myself that I will try and make my time here the best possible. "Do you want help with your bag and to find The D Block?" Mrs Gale asks me, "No thanks, I think I've got this." I answer her. "Ok, here's a map, just come here and ask me if you wonder anything." Mrs Gale says and hands me a piece of paper that must be the map. "Ok, will do." I answer her before I take my bag and makes my way to Block D and room 248.

When I finally enters Block D after running up stairs for about 10 minutes i realize that my room's on the 5th floor, that means each block has one floor for itself and when I look at the map I see that each block has one library, one office where the matron can be found between 6 am and 8 pm, a room with xbox and stuff and last but not least a couple of rooms where you can study together with your study group. There are 8 floors (including the basement) and 6 blocks (A-F) and on the first floor you can find the dining room and most of the classrooms, also that's where Miss Pierce has her office and where the reception are. In the basement you can find the gym, the nurses office and the classroom where they have detention. Out on the yard there are a park and yet another set of classrooms, partly the ones where woodwork will take place. I put my map down and walks to my room door and knocks it so i wouldn't just burst in there. 

"Come in!" I hear a boy yell so I opens the door and a boy who must be Niall looks up from his phone and smiles at me. "Hi! I'm Niall, who are you?" The boy asks, "H-hello I'm Louis, n-nice to meet you." I answer him, not daring to look up at him if he would get mad. "Why are you so shy Loueh?" Niall asks me and I look up at him and I see a big reasuring smile on his face, "W-well ..um.. I guess I'm not used to people that I don't know being nice to m-me I g-guess." I blurt out nervously. " Don't worry about that, we will soon be best friends Loueh!" He says and now I can clearly hear his irish accent. The boy, Niall, has blue eyes and blonde hair, well, except for his roots, they're dark so I guess he must be dying it. He is a little bit more fit, taller and over all bigger than myself. "Loueh, the room on the right is yours and right over here's the bathroom." Niall points to a closed door in front of us and then he continues "Now I must go finish unpacking and you maybe should start, see ya' soon!" He exclaims before going in to his room and closing the door. I look around myself and see a sofa and tv in this room, thats pretty much all there is except the four door that gives the room a kind of hallway feeling. I walk in to my room and looks around, against the right wall there is a bed and on the wall in front of me there's a window, the walls are just simply white and next to me there's a desk and a black office chair. I pack up the small amount of clothes I have, I'm really self conscious so all my clothes are very loose. Then I continue to place my stuff in different parts of the room, when I'm finished I walk out to the 'living room' and see Niall sitting there snacking on a chocolate bar and watching TV. I walk to the sofa and sit next to him. "Finished?" Niall asks me, "Yup" I answer popping the p. "Do you know the dining times?" I ask him, "yes, breakfast is between 07:30 and 08:30 and classes start at nine, lunch is between 12:00 and 13:00, dinner is at 17:00-18:30 and at 21:00/22:00 you can go and have a snack if you want to." He answers me. "Okay, thanks." We're sat in silence until the clock turns 5 pm and Niall happily exclaims "It's dinner time!" And drags me out from our room and locking it and then he drags me down to the dining room where we see that they're serving hamburgers tonight. Niall and I walk up to the food and Niall puts 3 hamburgers with everything you can imagine on them. Myself I take a hamburger without bread and some salad. I told you I was conscious of my weight.

After we had collected our food we sat down at a table in the nearly empty dining room, after about ten minutes of me and Niall telling each other things about our self I see two boys coming against us and sitting down, they present them self as Josh and Liam. Liam is a beta just like Niall but Josh is an alpha, the first one I have met since I came to the school. But when I now look around I realize that there actually are quite a bunch of alpha freshers. We continue our meal and starts to get to know more about Josh and Liam, apparently they are roommates and Liam are from Wolverhampton and his last name's Payne, I can't remember where Josh's from but his last name is Devine.

I sit up in bed, sweaty and crying. I just had the worst nightmare possible, I dreamed that my mum and sisters got kidnapped and that they made me kill them, it was like I couldn't control myself so I did. That's pretty much it but it felt so real that I'm actually still shaking. Soon though that's long forgotten because a few seconds later Niall bursts through my door and literally screams "Hurry up, breakfast in 10!", I have known him for less than a day and already I can tell that this boy loves food over everything else. He stands in my door and stamps his foot to annoy me, I drag myself up from bed and gets dressed before we head down to breakfast. "On Monday we will finally meet the rest of the school!" Niall exclaims (today it's Friday and I arrived yesterday,Thursday.)happily and I actually am excited even if I'm nervous about meeting everyone, but since I arrived everyone has been really nice. We go to the food line where we meet Liam, apparently Josh has got the flu and is really ill, it's weird because alphas barely ever get sick. When we have got our food we walk against an empty table and Liam starts to talk about the upcoming tour of the school today, it's going to be fun. "You know that we're going to gather at the fountain in front of the school at 10 am for the tour, right?" Liam asks me and Niall, "No, we didn't actually, but now we do, thanks Li." Niall answers. While we eat we chat about which classes we will be taking this semester and which classes we will have together. When we're finished we go up to our room with Liam and watches some telly. The show that's currently on is Grey's Anatomy so we decide to watch it. We chat for a while until it's 9:45 am and we get dressed in our outdoor clothes and walk down to the fountain in front of the school.

"First I just want to say hello to everyone, I'm Mr Fitzer and are your teacher in mathematics, today though we sadly won't be learning maths. My task is to show you around the school so if you have any questions just ask. As you see this aren't all the freshers, you are divided into 10 different groups so we might see your classmates during the tour. Please follow me." Mr Fitzer says and starts walking, we follow him in silence. "Here you see the classrooms where you will have woodwork, and over here is the outside entrances to the gym..." It continued like this for about two hours before they sent us of for lunch, the rest of the afternoon we are free but after dinner tonight everyone are supposed to be in one of their blocks entertainment rooms. We sit down at 'our' table after having collected our food. "Well, that was boring as shit, wasn't it?" Niall asks, I laugh and nod my head but Liam answers "I actually found it interesting." With a very serious tone. Niall and I starts to laugh at the same second Liam does. When we have stopped laughing we finish our dinner under silence. When we have left the plates to the food lady we walk up to our block and goes to the entertainment room where we decide to play Fifa. 

While Niall and Liam play I think of how grateful I am for my friends, and yeah, even if I haven't known them for long they're already the best friends I have ever had. It feels so stupid because when they really get to know me they will probably leave just like everyone else, just like my father did after he found out I am an omega. He actually said that it was my fault that he abandoned us, me, my mum and sisters. He said that it was because I was to needy, to helpless and to stupid to be accepted as a proper male, or more specific a human. The last words I ever heard from him was that I am an abomination who doesn't deserve to live. When I think back at these memories I always get cold inside, this is the times when I really needs and alpha, to hold me and care. I need to feel safe, but my dad has made it clear that I don't deserved it, deserve it or ever will deserve it. I feel the tears start to prickle in my eyes and I make them go away, I don't want the only friends I ever have had, and probably ever will have, to think I'm more of a freak than they probably already think I am.

We play until three pm when we decide to go and see how Josh is doing, we knock at his door and hear a faint come in. It doesn't at all sound like an alpha speaking. We walk in in his room and I look at him. He is pale, have deep bags under his eyes and he just looks really sick in general, his appearance doesn't at all look like the strong alpha I saw yesterday. "How are you Josh?" Niall asks him, " 'm fine, thanks. But keep your distance, especially you Louis, omegas are easier infected by viruses than betas and alphas are." Josh answers him and motions for me to back a little further away, I do as he wants and he smiles a weak smile at me. Seconds later he bursts up from his bed, scaring the shit out of the three of us, and rushes to the bathroom where we hear him emptying his stomach. I keep my distance as Josh told me to but Liam and Niall helps him up and gives him a glass of water, after that they help him back to bed. A sign that he really i sick is that he actually lets them help him, alphas usually don't accept help from anyone except their own omega. We sit down in Josh's room and watches two episodes of supernatural, then it's dinner time. We tell Josh that we will bring food up for him when we have eaten. 

We walk down do the dinning room and take our food, we sit down at the same table as we've done every time before. "I am so excited to meet the new students on monday!" Liam says excited, Niall nods enthusiastically and they start a long conversation about it. I add something occasionally but mostly I just eat in silence, I'm so tired because these days gave been very overwhelming and after all I'm an omega and we are generally more fragile than betas and alphas. When we have finished our food we bring some up to Josh before we go to the entertainment room like they told us to do this morning. We are about half an hour early so we decide to play a round of Fifa and this time I actually win, I haven't done that since I got here because both Liam and Niall are pretty good at it. The room has started to get filled up while we played and when I win over Niall everyone cheers at me and I just feel so home here, like I actually belong and that's probably the best feeling I have ever had. 

Just minutes after we turned of the xbox a teacher walks into the room. She whistles to get everyones attention and when she has it she says "Hello lovelies, I'm Miss Teasdale and are a teacher in Fine Art and will hold that class for the ones who have choose it as a subject this semester." Out of the three of us I'm the only one who have choose that. "Today I will divide you into groups and each group will get a list with things they are supposed to find, the things can be found on school grounds. When you find an object you will write down where and take a picture of it. You have 2 hours to find as many as possible and the group who finds the most things on the list will get a price. And don't try to cheat, it's different objects on each list!" She says before she starts babble up the different groups. I got in the same group as an omega girl, an alpha girl and a beta boy. The alpha, India, takes charge and when the 2 hours have passed we have found every single thing except one on the list. We gather in the entertainment room and Miss Teasdale go around and check who has got the most. When she's done she stands on a coffee table and yet again whistles to get everyones attention. "The winning team, who completed all except one, is team 6. Consisting of India, Louis, Andrew and Julia. Congratulations! I will give you your prices later." She says and everyone starts to cheer and whistling. It gets to loud to fast and I run to mine and Niall's dorm where I lock myself in in my room, I'm having a complete panic attack and I don't know what to do. 

My whole body shakes and I hear Niall and Liam screaming at me to open the door but I can't, I can't move, if you don't count the shakings as movements. I hear someone knock on the door and then I hear Miss Teasdale's voice, she asks Liam and Niall what's wrong and then she gently knocks at my door and when she speaks it's easy to hear that she actually is an omega, I couldn't hear that in her voice earlier but now it's so clear that I don't know how I was able to miss it. She says "Hey Louis, what's wrong?" When I think about it she's the only teacher that calls us by our first names. I try to answer her but I can't, I want to but it isn't possible. Instead I start crying, she must hear it because she tells Liam and Niall that she will go get a key to my door. Some minutes passes and the boys outside are deadly quiet. Miss Teasdale returns and I hear her put the key in the lock and then she opens my door. The boys and she sees me sitting on the floor, crying and shaking. They ask me what's wrong but I can't answer, I really try because now I will probably loose my only friends and they'll probably think I'm some kind of a freak. And maybe I am. The reason that this happens is because it reminds me of when the football team and the cheerleading team decided to lock me in in the gym and then bullied and hit me. They were drunk, really, really drunk but still. I've never told anyone, not even my mum. It was the last day of school they did it and I really tried to tell my mum but I just couldn't. Miss Teasdale and the boys help me up and put me in my bed where they tuck in the duvet around me. They ask what's wrong but I can't answer them. Soon enough I fall asleep.

The weekend consisted of the trio, Josh were still sick, playing Fifa, watching television and silly playing in between the group. Even if the two boys had tried to get out of Louis why he had panicked they had given up on saturday afternoon when they actually realized that he wouldn't answer them.

Now it was Monday and the lessons don't start until tomorrow and today between 07:00 and 11:00 am the rest of the students would arrive. To say that I am nervous is an understatement, yet everyone has been excepting with me being a male omega but how will the other students react to it. Will they think I am weird, stupid, worthless, a waste of air... All the things that go through my head is things I have heard millions of times before, both in real life and in my brain. I try to shrug the horrible feeling of and go out in mine and Niall's 'living room' where I find Niall and Liam watching telly, when they see me come out from my room they jumps of the couch and we head down to breakfast. I see some students that must have arrived today but thankfully 'our' table is free. We sit down at it and the newly arrived students look at us with big eyes and at first I think it's because of me but then. I hear what they're saying to each other, some of the things are "Wow, Zayn and Harry will flip shit." "They really have a death wish." "I'll pray to the higher force for their well being.", they are half serious, half jokingly but they still seem to have big respect for whoever Zaine and Harry or whatever their names are. It doesn't seem like the other two boys have heard their whispers or seen their stares so I decide to ignore them.

Whoever Zaine, or whatever, or harry didn't show up and tried to kill us, maybe they weren't talking about us, maybe they talked about something different or the boys just hadn't arrived yet. Today we actually have a class where we will learn about the schedules and the grading system here at the school. So after breakfast we head to the class, only consisting of freshers. The teacher told us that some of the classes we will have with different year groups, to be more specific the subjects we will be with them is in PE, sex ed and alpha/omega (only the alphas and omegas will be taking this class.). They went over some other stuff too and when the class finishes me and the boys head of to lunch. We walk through the doors of the dinning room and gets our food, we are on our way to head over to 'our' table when we see that it's occupied. At the table I see a raven haired boy, or should I say man, who clearly is an alpha. Not until now I acknowledge the very weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, it feels like some kind of tingling and when I look next to the raven haired boy I see a head of the most beautiful brown curls I have ever seen. If I thought my stomach was tingling before then it's literally full of butterflies now. The boy's profile is the only thing that I can see, the first thing that catches my eye is his very sharp jaw bone, or his lovely deep green eyes. Who am I trying to fool? Everything about him literally screams perfection, even his scent, it's the most sweet, husky and most delicious scent I have ever felt, so clearly an alphas, but I don't understand, I have never felt like this when I have met any other alpha before. While I stand there watching him I feel my legs starting to transform into jelly, oh, did I tell you that I'm gay? 

I stand there, not hearing anything around me, suddenly though Niall pokes me, making me huff out a breath. A mili-second after I let out my breath I hear a sharp intake of breath before the most perfect man, no, angel I have ever seen turns around and looks at me. He looks me straight in the eyes and I feel how I loose the grip of my plate and how it slams in the ground. The boy's look changes immediately and I cans see the disgust in his face (If Louis would have had better thoughts about himself and what people think about him he would have understood that it was worry.). A food lady comes out and helps me pick up the plate and then I go grab new food, trying to ignore the gaze burning in my neck. He must think of what an worthless excuse for a human being I am. When I have picked my food I notice that around the table where the Alpha (he emphasis it unconsciously) and the other boy,an alpha too, sits there is one table on each side free, it feels like they have done it purposefully because combined with the looks that they give them it makes me think that they are scared of the boys, really scared. I immediately feel so stupid because what if I have gone and made one of the most feared boys of the school my enemy, well, it would be my usual luck then. We sit down at a table, but not near the two boys at all and I can feel the fear radiating of Niall and Liam when we walk past them and The Alpha stares at us. During the whole meal I'm quiet and just looks at The Alpha who I, occasionally, find looking back at me with a glint in his eyes. Niall and Liam take my quietness and lack of eating as a sign that I'm starting to get sick so when we have finished our meal, or more likely, they have we walk up to our room where they convince me to go take a nap. 

I wake up after my nap and look at the clock, I see that it's 07:00 in the morning so I must have slept the whole night, I take a quick shower and gets dressed. Eager to go down to breakfast to see if The Alpha will be there, my stomach feels tingly whenever I think of him. Niall is, of course, ready when I come out in our 'living room'. We head down to breakfast and Niall tells me that Liam has got the same virus that Josh has, he has been puking the whole weekend but has finally stopped, he won't be going to classes today though. We walk into the dining room and I look for The Alpha or his friend but I find neither of them. I guess they might have finished breakfast already. "What is the first class you have got today?" Niall asks me with his mouth stuffed with toast, "alpha/omega" i answer and then adds "and you?". "Biology" Niall manage to get out between his chewing. 

I head of to class after we have finished the breakfast and to my delightedness I find the classroom immediately. I walk into the classroom and remember that this class has students from different years. I find myself a seat in the back and 3 minutes before the class starts a boy stands over me and asks, thanks to being distracted to my phone I didn't sense HIM come in, "Hi love, could I please sit here? I'm Harry by the way, Harry styles."


	2. Alpha/omega class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is in alpha/omega class and Harry just so happens to be seated next to him. What happens when the teacher decide (with input from Harry) that they will do a homework together? Will there be sparks? Will Louis understand that he has found his soulmate?

"Hi love, could I please sit here? I'm Harry by the way, Harry styles." The boy that stands bent over me asks, it feels like I will explode, he's the most perfect creature I've ever seen and my stomach, it's literally trying to jump out of my mouth with this tingling feeling I have every time I'm around him. But now, when he gives me his undivided attention it's thousands of times stronger. "U-u-um s-sure!" I squeak out so nervous of what he will think of me, I feel so embarrassed that I couldn't even form a real sentence that i start to blush. Harry just gives me an reassuring smile and sits down next to me, his knee rubbing against my thigh "accidentally" when he sits down. 

The teacher comes into the room and walks against the board. "In this class we won't be learning about the sexual part of the relationship, that you will be doing in sex ed. Today we will be talking about the section of the brain in alphas and omegas which control their reflexes and actions in different situations that betas don't end up in." Mr Snyder informs, he's a beta by the way, maybe not the right person to be teaching this subject. "I want to start of by letting you tell me what you know, I expect the older students to know more than the younger ones." Mr Snyder tells us. I feel Harrys gaze on me after the teacher has told us everything, i look to my side to see if I'm correct and see Harry looking at me with his emerald green eyes, when he sees that I have noticed him staring he just gives me a small grin and a wink and then looks to the board where the teacher has started to write down different things that the students tell him. Oh my fucking god! He just winked! At me! Out of all people in this world he winked at me, he looked at ME! 

"Mr Tomlinson!" The teacher snaps at me and brings me back down to planet earth, "Um, yes?" I ask him, confused. "I asked you what is typical to an omega to do in a situation where two alphas demand two different things." He says, irritated. "The omega listens to the command that comes from the alpha he trusts the most, or the one who is in charge over the situation." I answer a little too fast. "Good, next time I hope you pay attention." The teacher tells me. I nod ashamed of his tone, everyone is watching me. Then I see the teacher mumble something but I can't hear what. A mili-second after he had said whatever Harrys chair suddenly flies back and into the wall, he growls out "What the fuck did you just say!?". I get terrified, all the omegas in the room immediately freezes but someway it affects me more than the others. I start to scratch my arm to punish myself. Bad omega, bad, you made him become like this, bad. If you just had paid attention nothing of this would have happened, bad omega, upsetting The Alpha like this, bad omega. The teacher looks terrified and answers "Nothing, I think you must have heard something wrong." But everyone can see that he actually is very well aware of what he said. Harry lets out a low growl that makes me scratch at my arm even harder. When he turn around to pick up the chair i see that his eyes now are dark green, a sign that the alpha is really, really mad. He sits down and notices that I'm scratching my arm. "Don't do that, Love." He says and grabs my hand, he puts our intertwined hands on his thigh and keeps them there. I feel the calm settle as the butterflies erupt in my stomach again. Alpha isn't mad, Alpha isn't mad. 

He looks at me and smiles a small smile, eyes and face softening but his eyes doesn't change color which tells me that he's still mad, not at me though. In the end of class the teacher counts us and tells us to be just alphas on the right side and just omegas on the left. He then tells us "Today all of you will have sex ed, maybe not the same times but at least some time today, you will get an assignment that is connected to both subjects and there will be one alpha and one omega in each so now I will make pairs of you." Before he has a chance to start Harry goes up and whispers something to him, he nods terrified and then says "Lets start then!". Me and Harry end up together, I think that whatever harry said to him was about putting us together. It's probably silly and that I'm just imagining, what if the thing harry reacted about wasn't even meant for me. Though, I really truly hope so, I hope that he care so much that he don't want me around other alphas, that he don't want to leave me alone. I know I'm just imagining but I can't help it.

We exit the classroom and I think about how Harry held my hand during class, to stop me from scratching. That must be a sign that he care, isn't it. A voice in my head,of course, adds 'Or he just thought that it would be disgusting if you actually scratched your arm so it started to bleed. Maybe he didn't want to feel your disgusting smell even stronger.'. I have a five minute pause before next class so I rush to the toilet and splash some water in my head. My next class is supposed to be geography but they decided to have even more information about the school instead because there is one part that they have totally forgot to tell us about. Apparently it was that every student will have a student from senior year as their coach that's responsible for them, mainly they're just supposed like an older sibling to give you support. I hear everyone mumble that they hope they won't get Harry or Zayn as their coach, I don't know why everyone is so terrified about them, at least for Harry, he seems to be the sweetest boy ever. 

When we get to know who our coach are I nearly scream out of happiness, I got Harry fucking Styles! When everyone has got to know who their coach will be they continue to tell about what the coaches are supposed to help us with. They tell us that the coach will be pretty much your alpha, they will have control over some things, personal and school related, they will have responsibility for you, if you fail, they fail and so on. Betas and alphas are no exception, everyone will have someone who is like their 'alpha', they told us that they had done certain tests to be able to do as good matches as possible. I feel so lucky that I got Harry, especially since I will be spending a lot of time with him now, and have an excuse to actually do it.

After we had 'geography' I was literally buzzing with happiness and now it's time for lunch. I walk into the cafeteria where I see Niall in the food line, I can sense that Harry's here because my stomach is yet again tingling and his smell is so overwhelming. I walk up to Niall "Hi!" He says happily when he sees me, "hello" I answer him. "Who did you get as counselor?" Niall asks me "Harry" I answer and Niall's chin drops, "Why aren't you terrified?" He asks me, voice nervous at just the mention of Harry. "I think he seems to be pretty nice." I answer him. "Why even is everyone afraid of them?" I add, "They are apparently from families with pretty much power, and the two boys aren't exactly what you call them, or at least what you call Harry." Niall answers me. When we have got our food we are on our way to a table, when we pass the table where Harry is sitting by himself, Zayn probably doesn't have lunch now, I feel someone grab my arm in a swift grip and hear MY name leave his lips softly "Louis". I turn around and smile, I answer with a shaking "W-what?" "Don't be scared love, I just would ask if you would like to sit with me and discuss this counseling thing, because I guess you know by now." He says and gives me a small smile. "S-sure" I answer and give a nervous smile. Niall says "I met a nice lad in class today, he's over there, I think I'll sit there during lunch." and points to a boy on the other end of the cafeteria. "Ok" I answer him and sit down next to Harry.

"So love, I thought that since we have this homework together we maybe could start on it tonight already. Have you had sex ed yet today?" Harry asks me while we eat. I shake my head in response, to nervous to even talk. "When do you have it?" He continues to ask me, apparently not pleased with my answer. "Directly after lunch, and you?" I answer him, without stuttering. "Same as you." He says and I actually nearly spits out my water in excitement and apparently Harry saw it because I see the satisfied grin on his face. "Well Louis, I need to go now because Zayn and I have some stuff to fix before class, we'll decide a time to do the homework after sex ed. See you later, Love." He says before he stands up and leaves. When he has left I actually nearly gets a panic attack. He was so demanding when he told me that we will decide a time, not if I wanted. His alpha really showed and I absolutely love it. 

I walk into sex ed together with Niall and sit down in the back of the classroom, since I met Niall after Harry left he has literally been interrogating me of every detail about Harry. I told him about everything except the tingling feeling and the outburst Harry had earlier. We start to talk about Josh and Liam, only Josh will attend school tomorrow because if it is the same shit they have got Liam will be knocked out for about 5 days so he probably won't attend school for this whole week. When Harry enters the room I more feel than see it. I feel his gaze burning me and the annoyance radiating off of him, why is he annoyed with me?! What have I done?! Is it because I sit with Niall the omega in me hopes, the other, the damaged side of me immediately snaps that off with a 'Sure! Why would he care?'. I look down in the table, on purpose avoiding eye contact with him and I think he knows what I do because he huffs and then walks past me. Is it possible that he is jealous, no of course it isn't, stop fantasizing Louis! I hear him pull out the chair behind me and then sits down. It's 5 minutes until class start and since Niall saw HArry arrive he changes the subject to Liam and Josh yet again. 

#### Harry's P.O.V 

I walk into the room where I see my beautiful omega sit, I fast correct myself because he isn't mine, yet. He sits with the blonde bloke from lunch and I get annoyed, he knew that I would be here too and still he sits with this blonde joker. I mean, he must feel something too mustn't he? But really it isn't him I'm annoyed at, it's more the blonde but he must think it is at him because suddenly he is very, very interested in the table, because he don't shift his gaze from it, not once. I let out a huff and I see him cringe.He probably thinks it's because I'm mad at him but really it is because my mate, the love of my life, don't even look at me when I enter the room. On purpose because I wan't to hear what the two say I sit down directly behind Louis.

I hear that Niall (I heard Louis call him that) and Louis starts to talk about some Josh and Liam guy, the way they speaks about them I would guess that they're friends. I listen to them for a few minutes before class starts. "Well hello class! I'm Mr Tryan and will be your teacher for at least this year. The ones who attend their second year, or more, knows that this isn't my first year teaching this subject. As you all probably know by now you will have a homework connected to alpha/omega class, unless you are a beta because then you will get another, but yet similar homework." He says and then puts all the betas in groups of two. "Now I would like if you sit with your homework partner, so switch places. I see Louis rise from his place and going back to the table where I sit. He sits down on his gorgeous bum and smiles a weak smile at me. My hart literally shatters into tiny peaces when this amazing creature is near me. "Hi again, Love." I say and I see that he loves the affection he gets, he is just to darn cute. "Hi" he squeaks out. I sit there and adore him, even when the teacher starts to talk. "Now I want you to start the assignment, here are the papers, take one per pair and then pass them on." He says and then everyone get's the papers. 

"Well, as you see love, this is pretty much just that we will write down the omega and alpha nature and why it's formed as it is." I explain to Louis after we have read the paper. "Maybe we can start with the omega section, if you want, I know more about that than I do about alphas." He says while looking at me with his beautiful eyes.

Louis' P.O.V

 

"W-well, did you want to finish t-the homework tonight?" I ask Harry when the clock dismiss class. "Yeah, but just if you're okay with it." He answers me, "S-sure!" I answer him. "Don't be nervous love, what about 7 pm? Then we can discuss this tutoring thing too, I had a rush at lunch because me and Zayn had things planed." He continues and gives me a reassuring smile in the beginning that gives me some confident to answer the next sentence without stuttering "Yeah, I'll guess I will see you then because I have class now." "Yeah I'll see you soon. I'll come to your dorm." Harry says and I know that it's silly but I beam because he don't ask if he can come by, he tells me he will. 'Stop being silly he just don't want to hear your stupid voice more than necessary' the voice inside me tells immediately and I hurry to scurry of before I can embarrass myself even more.

After biology I walk to mine and Niall's room where I find Niall watching tv. "Hi Louis!" Niall says when he notices me by the door. "Hi Niall, did you have a good day?" I ask him, and he answers "Yup, what about you?". "Yeah I did." I answer, starting to blush when my mind goes to Harry (yet) again. Niall pretends he didn't notice and ask me "Any plans for the evening? Josh is coming over later because he's feeling much better now.". "Josh's coming over? When? And well I do have some plans, Harry is going to come over to do our group work." I answer him. "Oooh, somethings gonna happen!" Niall exclaims and gives me a wink followed by a big smirk. I blush and look down, getting embarrassed just by the subject. "And to answer your question, he's coming over at 7:30 pm." Niall continues. 

Oh my god! Niall doesn't understand this, I'm not sure if it's good to have two alphas that don't know each other in such a small space, they might start to out shine each other. I've seen it happen before. 'You are so stupid! These times it has been because they had an interest in a omega who were there too, and do you really think they would start fighting over you? A worthless, disgusting slut for an omega, you don't deserve to live and you know it, so don't even think about pitying yourself!' The voice in my head states and I feel the urge to relive some of my shame that comes back over that Harry has to spend his valuable time with me, an omega who just fuck everything up. But right now Niall starts talking again "Let's go man, dinner is served!". Then he literally starts dragging me down to the cafeteria. 

When we enter I more sense than see that Harry's here, and I also more sense than see when he puts his eyes on me. I get nervous and starts to blush while I grab my food, because the eyes don't leave my back. He doesn't seem annoyed because i can feel nothing like that radiating off of him. When we have grabbed our dinner we walk to the table where Josh sits. He hugs me when we reach the table and says "I've missed you, and you too Nialler." He says, but he doesn't hug Niall.'don't think you're special!' the voice in my head snaps and I smile at Josh, even though I can feel the eyes on my back has started to stare at me occasionally but also Josh, I sniff the air and yes, it's the same smell I felt in alpha/omega class when the teacher said something that made Harry angry. I sit down a bit away from Josh because I don't wanna give Harry another reason to be mad at me 'Stupid fucker! Don't you understand anything? The world doesn't revolve around you, no one likes you! They just pretend because they don't want you to feel bad, but you and I know that you deserve it!' The fake smile on my lips dies down because yet again I feel so ashamed that I'm even alive. For the rest of dinner I just listen on Josh's and Niall's convo, I don't really eat so I just sits there and looks at it.

When we're about to leave I can feel Harry rise from his table and walk against us. He puts a hand on my shoulder that sends warmth down my whole spine. The feeling in my stomach erupts into butterflies for what feels like the 100th time today. "If you're supposed to be his friend." He says and gives Josh a stern look, Harry is so much stronger than Josh that even he submits a bit, which is unusual for an alpha to do, before he continues "you should check that he actually eats, because even if he isn't yours, an never will be (at this point Louis smells the possessiveness radiating off of Harry)your omega you still are an alpha and therefor, until he's mated, have responsibility to look after his health. You seem to suck at this though so I would prefer if you and Niall could leave now because obviously there's something that's disturbing Louis when he doesn't eat and I would like to know what." He finishes and gives them a look that makes them both fly up from their seats and going away, but not until Niall has given Louis an apologetic look. "Come here love, you can sit with me, Zayn and his girlfriend over there because you need to eat." Harry says when the boys are gone, with a much softer and more caring voice. Harry picks up my food and takes my hand to help me up. We start walking to their table, Harry still holding my hand. I'm so taken aback because it seems like Harry really do care, the voice in my head of course interrupts, trying to put me down, but for once I can actually ignore it. 

When we reach the table Harry puts my food down next to his and then says "Love, this is Perrie, Perrie this is Louis." Perrie immediately says "Hi Louis, nice to meet you." Before standing up and pulling me into a friendly hug, to judge by her size and smell she's an omega too, I stiffen at first but then relaxes a bit. "It's nice to meet you too Perrie." I say and she let's go of the hug, smiling, I smile back, my first real smile since I left sex ed earlier today. I look to Harry and he gives me a big smile before he grabs me by my waist pulling me closer to him. "This is Zayn and Zayn this is Louis." Harry says and gesture against the big intimidating male across the table. "Hello Louis, and you didn't have to tell me that Harry, since he's everything you've been talking about for the last two days." Zayn says and gives a challenging smile to Harry. Harry just smiles a big smile and says "You should be used to that I'm talking about what's in my mind." He turns to me and smirk the most adorable smirk. "Well you better eat now before the food turns cold, love." He says before pulling my chair out and motioning for me to sit down, I do so and he pushes my chair in to the table before he sits down himself.


	3. Chapter 3

I start to eat and Perrie asks me "Why did you start at this school?" She doesn't sound annoyed or disturbed as to why, just genuinely wondering why. "Mum wanted for me to get the best education possible and I really hadn't any reason to stay except for my family and when they promised to come visit me mid term I thought it wouldn't actually matter much." I answer her, she then asks me yet a question "What about your friends?" I stiffen immediately and Harry notices, he puts an arm around me and says "You don't have to answer that, Lou.". I shrug a little while Zayn decides to ask another question "Can't you tell us a bit about your family?" "S-sure, I've got f-four sisters, Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe. My mum's name is Jay and she's married to Daniel." I answer, with Harry's arm still around my shoulders. "What about your father?" Perrie asks, I suck in a deep breath and decide that I should tell them "He left two months after I presented as an omega, the two months before he left he was beating me, calling me names and telling me that I was worthless." I feel Harry squeeze me closer to him and I lower my gaze. " 'm not hungry anymore." I whisper to Harry, he looks down at my plate and says "Two more bites and then we can go, okay?" He formulates it as a question but leaves no room for arguing. I take two more bites of my food and then Harry whispers "Good boy." in my ear, my stomach flutters when I hear that. He stands up, untangling his arm from me and then almost pulls me up, he takes both of our plates and puts them at the dish station. 

While we're on our way up to our floor, apparently he has got his dorm on the same floor as me, I think about what I just told them. They're the only one who knows, including my mum, it must have seemed rushed when I told them but I just wanted to get it of my chest and now I feel such a relief. When we come to my dorm door Harry says, I'll be over in a bit, okay pet?" He says and I blush looking down, then I stutter out a "O-o-okay". I open the door to mine and Niall's dorm where I find Liam and Niall. "Hey Li, aren't you sick?" I ask him, "No, it seems like I got away easily." He says and smiles brightly. "Where's Josh?" I ask them, "He was just going to meet with his counselor for a bit, he'll come over at 7.30 as I said." Niall says. I sit down next to the two boys who are watching some reality show, "I heard Styles got all macho over you, by the way" Liam says and wiggles his eyebrows after half an hour watching the show. I blush and look down, "You really are falling rock-hard for him, aren't you?" Niall asks. I nod my head for an answer and stand up to go to the toilet. 

Barely a minute after I have entered the bathroom I hear a knock on the front door. I hear Niall standing up and walking over to the door, opening it. I don't hear them saying anything and when I'm finished I wash my hands, unlocks the door and walks out into the room where I find three pairs of eyes watching me. "H-hi" I say, blushing and looking down. "Hey" Harry says smiling widely at me. "I think me and Liam will head out to play xbox for a while, see ya' later!" Niall says, literally dragging Liam out of the room.

"I-i-if you are okay with it we can sit out h-here and do t-the h-homework." I manage to stutter out, taking the full beauty of Harry Styles in. "Yes of course I am, don't forget that this is your dorm." Harry says before grabbing me with his free hand and dragging me to the sofa. In his other hand he holds the homework. We sit down and do the homework without anything eventful happening, that is, until we reach the part about sex and I start to blush furiously. I see Harry watching me and smiling for himself, careful with not saying anything though. "D-do you k-know when the h-homework i-is supposed t-to be done?" I ask, stuttering more than usual thanks to my embarrassment, I don't know why but I have always found the prospect of sex quite embarrassing. " In two weeks, so we don't have to finish now, instead we can discuss this coach thing." Harry says, I nod and he takes that as his clearance to continue. 

"So, I need to know some things about your personal life, just to make it easier for me to help you if something would occur. To not make it feel like an interrogation I will also share some details about my life." Harry says and I watch him with scarred eyes, he sees this and puts an arm around me, pulling me close. "Don't you be scared love, you are safe and no one will ever hurt you, I won't let them." The last part Harry whispers so I can't actually hear what he says but I relax against him, trusting him to take care of me, at least for the moment. "So, your family, can you tell me a bit more about them?" Harry asks gently and I answer "Well, there really isn't much to know. My mother works as a nurse at St Claire hospital in Doncaster, and I really don't know what Daniel does, to be honest. My little sisters all attends school except the smallest one, the one that's a twin with my only brother. And well, about my father I guess there isn't anything of value I could tell you.". Harry smiles warmly at me, but I see that he can sense the sadness in my eyes and voice when I talk about my father, I know that some day he will make me tell him more. "I have my mum, Anne, my father Des, they're divorced and when I'm home I live full time at my mum's. I do have a big sister too, her name is Gemma and she studies at college at the moment. Oh, and my mum is married to a man called Robin, he's quite nice." Harry says and smiles at me.

Harry starts to ask the next question when the door slams up and Niall, Liam and Josh storms in. "Weren't you supposed to do homework?" Niall asks and winks at me before wiggling his eyebrows. Josh imidiatley says "So much for a responsible alpha...", he almost hasn't got time to finish before Harry snaps " The homework part we're done with, it isn't supposed to be done until in two weeks, and now we're actually discussing another important thing. And don't you EVER dare call ME irresponsible, Louis trusts me, not you so shut the fuck up before I make sure that you won't be able to talk, ever, again!" The last thing Harry barks out. Josh grins and says "Well, it's up for proof to see who Louis trusts the most." Harry imidiatley catches on what Josh is going to do


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't!" Harry barks out before he pulls me closer to him, I'm not really following what's happening. "So you're afraid that if we put my alpha command against yours he actually will choose mine, because he trusts me and not your stupid excuse for an alpha." Josh says and I get terrified, I remember the last time someone used an alpha command on me, it was that day at the last day of school, my thoughts is quickly put to an end by Harry saying "If you do this, I will literally rip your spine out of your back and when I've done that I will rip your fucking throat of, you fucking idiotic human being.". Josh takes a step forward and Harry immediately stands up in front of me, in a protecting way. "Louis', get over here!" Josh says, using his alpha voice, I can hear the challenging undertone in it. "No, you stay exactly where you are Louis, don't listen to him!" Harry almost yells in a full blown alpha voice. At Josh's command I started to shake a bit, feeling uncomfortable. There wasn't an urge to submit to him like it was to submit to the only alpha in my last school, I think it's because Harry's here, I have fallen rock-hard for him and I don't know what to do about it. That feeling descended as fast as it came, I mean the ability to resist the urge of submitting, when I heard Harry's command. I fall to my knees, since I stood up before when Harry did, and tilt my head to the side, exposing my neck for Alpha.

Josh looks at me with a frown before shaking his head and saying " thought you weren't a whore who seeks attention from alphas who think they are something, guess I was wrong." That was it for Harry, he throws himself at Josh before he has even got a chance to take in what's happening. Harry lands on Josh, pinning him down with his massive body, that sexy, muscular, tattooed body of his. Josh yells, quite high pitched for an alpha, while Harry punches him in the head, twice and then his stomach twice before standing up and dragging Josh to his feet before kicking him in the groin, then he lifts him up and walks to the door, opening it and throwing Josh into the opposite wall of the hallway. I have started to shake, scared by the violence, ever since I got hit in school I've always been scared by fighting verbally or physically. Harry turn around, walking towards me. I see the anger turning in to sympathy and then something that can't be described as other than lust, it must be because of the way I'm so completely submitting to him . 'Yeah, like he would be attracted to you' the voice in my head snaps in. I look at Niall and Liam who just stands there frozen, completely terrified.

"Babe, it's okay, you're safe. I'm not going to let him hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you. Okay?" Harry says while walking towards me and crouching down. Liam and Niall has left the room, I assume to help Josh to the nurses office. He picks me up and I burrow my head in his neck. After an omega has submitted it's important to make them smell alpha unless the alpha don't want them to drop into omega space. There are two ways to make an omega drop, the one that i just told you about and if an alpha presses a spot in the omegas neck hard enough, not so much that it hurts, of course, but enough to make them drop. If the alpha don't press hard enough it calms the omega, which is also for good use in some situations.

Harry sits down in front of the tv with me still in his arms, I snuggle against his neck, not quite able to think straight after what happened. Since Harry just sits there petting my hair quietly I drift of into my own thoughts, I have decided to make up a list with reasons why me and Harry will never be able to be together. 1. He's straight (Louis doesn't know better ;) ) 2. I'm ugly, no one will ever like me 3. There are much better people out there for him 4. He probably thinks I'm a little kid. I mean, I'm 16 and he's 19, it doesn't bother me bit I'm pretty sure it does to him, I actually am a minor. I get a little sad over these things but I mean, it's quite obvious. 

Harry stays silent so I start to dose of.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's P.O.V

 

I look down at Louis, continuing to stroke my baby's hair, well technically not mine yet, but as good as. I think back at what happened and smile for my self. Me and Zayn have quite the reputation here at school, but that's because our parents are CO's over one of the biggest company's in the world, me and Zayn aren't sibling, biologically. But, mentally we are, we have known each other as long as I can remember and well I have actually never beaten up someone, this badly, before. He has at least got a broken nose and a few bruises. I don't think anyone will be surprised by my actions, as long as they don't know the motivation behind them, Harry Styles the biggest baddest wolf of them all has fallen head over heels in love with the most innocent and angelic boy in the world. Because Louis is, his Louis, is the most perfect human being to have ever walked on this earth ever, he's a gift, a gift I will make sure to hold on to.

Louis has fallen asleep so I decide to carry him to bed. I walk into his room with him in my arms, laying him down on the duvet. I look at him before I go over to his drawer, looking for a pajamas for him to sleep in. I don't find any so I simply pull the jumper I'm currently wearing over my head (Don't freak out, he's wearing a t-shirt under it) and puts it next to louis. The next thing I do is that I gently pull Louis' shirt of him and then moving on to remove his socks, I'm careful not to wake him. When he is left in only his jeans I just admire him for a second. The beautiful tanned, soft skin of his looks so delicious, especially where it goes over his torso, he may not have much muscles but he couldn't be more beautiful, more perfect or more delicious than he is right now. I start to unzip his jeans, not thinking much of it I pull them down, when I have folded the, I look at Lou again and my chin literally drops to the floor, or well, it would have if it was physically possible. 

He is wearing panties, fucking PANTIES. They're made of black lace and even has a little bow at the top of them, I clench my teeth as to not growl over the sight in front of me. This boy can't be fucking real, I've never believed in a god, but I'm now starting to question myself. Nothing normal, nothing that isn't holy should be able to look like this, shouldn't be able to look this good, this perfect. It's now I realize it, I'm totally whipped for this boy, it's not like I haven't had the feeling earlier during these TWO days I have known him. When I think at it it's crazy that it's two days, it feels more like two months, or years. I don't mean that time passes slowly when I'm with him, quite the opposite actually but it's just this freaking connection between us. He's my soulmate an I would sacrifice ANYTHING to be with him, to make him happy, to save him.

I realize that if Louis wakes up he will think I'm a freak, standing here staring at him, seeing my possible future passing through my head. I take the big (for Louis) jumper and move up to his head, taking a slight glance down this beautiful body of his, before I gently pulls the jumper over his head. When I have done that I take the duvet and tuck him in tightly under it. I look at him adoringly, longingly, I wouldn't want anything more than to stay with him, cuddling him all night. But I know that Louis' past holds problems with more than one alpha, and I don't want to screw this up, and I absolutely don't want to scare him, his feelings is, and will always be, more important than mine. I look at his beautiful face, I couldn't ask for more than I have got in this exact moment. Even if I want to stay I decide that me undressing him will be enough of a shock for him to process in the morning. Me there would only make him more insecure. 

Before I leave his room I bend down and press a featherlight kiss to his magnificent lips, when I pull back he whines, he fucking whines, but then he smells the smell radiating of of me and the sweater he is wearing. You see, there's more of a thought behind giving him my jumper than that I didn't find his pajamas because if I'm quite honest I didn't look very well. It was more the thought of that Louis will be able to smell me during the night, having comfort even if I'm not personally here and that he will reek of MY smell the whole day tomorrow, even if he decides for not wearing the jumper to school.

I make sure to I gently close his door and in the 'living room' I find Niall, "I just put him to bed, he fell asleep watching the tv." I tell Niall in a gentle, slightly hushed tone to not wake Louis up. "Sure, if you say so. I just want to clear one thing up mate, Louis loves you, even if he hasn't realized it himself yet, you are his soulmate. But I guess you know that, since what I've heard it's pretty serious stuff. He is damaged goods, you could say, he have gone through things no one should have to. I haven't known him for long but we got an instant connection. He hasn't told me any of these things but I'm a good people reader. The thing I want to say with this is, if you hurt him, I will hurt you a thousand times worse. And don't think that I'm scared because you're a big bad alpha with a big amount of respect. I might not look as much but I promise you I would surprise you. So, as long you treat him the way he deserves we're good mate, but otherwise, watch your back." Niall says. I give him a small smile, respecting the protective manors he has over Louis, I don't like that they seem to be quite close, but if Louis likes him, I will give the Blonde a chance. "I will remember that." Harry says in a appreciative tone, "Thanks for caring for him. You should know how much you mean to him, he hasn't said it, but you seem to be one of the few friends he has ever had. Good Night now, Niall." I say before walking out, without giving the irish lad any time to answer.

I walk to mine and Zayn's shared dorm, from the beginning our dorm looked like everyone else's but thanks to our parents money we upgrade it a bit. We weren't allowed to paint it but we replaced the furniture and made the place in to a high-luxury kind of small home. I absolutely love it, to be honest I'm quite interested in design, you could say that's my darkest secret, in fact, not much of a high security one, considering many other people's. And now I'm rambling, gosh, I should really go to sleep soon, but first I have to talk to Zayn a bit.

I walk into our dorm where I find Zayn watching transformers quite intensely. "Hi" I say, just to acknowledge my presence. "Hi Harold! How did it go?" Zayn answers, shifting his focus to me. "Well, there was some other alpha, I think his name's Josh, who tried to make Louis go with him. He was using his alpha voice, and well, I snapped. I beat him up quite quickly and I guess, and hope, that he will at least have a broken nose." I say. Zayn just grins at me, "I hope you went totally apeshit on him." Before laughing. I smile, a small smile, just to confirm that I actually did.

I sit down with Zayn, watching transformers for a bit. Fuck going to sleep, this is more interesting. We sit in silence, focusing on the movie before Zayn asks "Have you noticed the bloke that hangs around Louis all the time?" , I answer "Do you mean the blonde one?". "Nah mate, the one with the brown hair." Zayn says, "what's up with him?" I ask him, actually wondering what he's going on about. To an answer Zayn just smirk at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis' P.O.V

I wake up to the sound of my alarm, I turn around and shuts it off before I actually starts to process what happened last night. I remember Harry and Josh fighting over, me? Then Harry beating the living shit out of Josh and then me falling asleep in his arms. I don't even feel the embarrassment of falling asleep on him, I only feel the warmth of happiness when I realize that he has put me to bed. I can even feel the smell of him, wait, now I must be hallucinating, he didn't scent me. 

My hair drops in front of my eyes and I take my hand from under the duvet to remove the strands of annoying hair when I realize that I'm not dressed in the clothes I wore yesterday. Wait a sec, this is not my jumper, it's way to big and now I remember that Harry was wearing this last night. It must be from the jumper that his scent is radiating. I purr at how thoughtful Hazzy was, well until the realization dawns on me and I let out a loud gasp. I'm not wearing the pants from yesterday, in fact I'm not wearing any pants at all. He must have removed them when he put me to bed, and well it wouldn't have been a big deal if I weren't wearing panties, frickin' panties for god's sake, and to make it worse they're made of lace and even has a little cute bow on them. 

My head is tomato red and stays that colour while I get dressed, I can't believe he saw me in panties. I reek of Harry and even if I have slept in the jumper I don't take it off, I can't make myself do it. I end up wearing the same jeans as yesterday and I only remove the jumper to quickly put on a T-shirt to wear under it, the smell of Harry is literally on me and even if I decide to not wear it I would smell of him the whole day, if not more. 

I walk out into the living room where I find Niall waiting for me. He smiles brightly at me and winks when he sees the jumper I'm wearing that's clearly not mine. His smiles turns into a full blown grin when he sniffs the air, I guess he smells Harry on me and well that says a lot because betas don't exactly have the sharpest sense of smell. "Shall we head down to breakfast, Sir?" Niall says before we both burst into a fit of laughter before we head down to the cafeteria. 

On our way down we meet Liam in the stairs who informs us that Josh had to stay the night at the hospital where he was brought after seeing the nurse. Apparently they were worried for concussion and wanted to keep a close eye on him, he will be attending school today though since he has already missed quite a lot thanks to the flu he caught when he first arrived to the school two weeks ago. 

We walk into the cafeteria where we find Zayn and Harry sitting at mine, Niall's and Liam's ordinary table. We go and get our breakfast before heading over to the table. I sit down next to Harry and Liam next to Zayn. And oh my god! That I didn't notice this earlier, when he sits down I see a clear pink tint on Liam's cheeks. Payno has gone and got himself a crush! I look to Niall and I see that he has got the same exact thought, Niall makes a slight hand movement indicating to me what to do and three seconds later we both turn to Liam and wink, very obvious to everyone around the table. Zayn chuckles, Liam turns a shade darker and Harry just shakes his head in amusement. 

It's not until now that I notice that Perrie isn't present. I scrunch my forehead while I think, apparently Zayn notices me starring at his side and explains "Me and Perrie aren't together anymore. We took a mutual decision last night on breaking up. We both have got an eye for somebody else." Zayn says, looking over to the alpha girl Perrie is currently chatting away with. I see Liam's shoulder drop quite significant, he, of course, thinks it's someone else than him since he isn't an omega. But I have a feeling of Liam being a late bloomer and I think Zayn does too, when I now look at the two of them I see how clear it is. The way Zayn tilts his head and hums when Li talks as to show that he understands, the way they are so aware of the others move since they watch each other the whole time. When I actually let myself think of it it's quite similar to how Harry and I act. The only problem is that Harry doesn't like me, he does this only because he has to as my coach.

I feel my shoulders drop too, almost mirroring Liam's former move and I feel jealous. For Liam there's a big chance that he will get to be with his crush and potential mate, and well for me it isn't. It's not like I don't feel the same way about Harry as I did just a few days ago, it's just that I have realized that he absolutely doesn't want me. He has barely said anything to me today, and probably it's because he groused out by me, by me wearing panties (If Louis wasn't so insecure he would actually realize that Harry was giving him some space, as to not overwhelm the poor, insecure little boy.)

I actually lean a little against Harry and in the corner of my eye I can see this enormous smile returning. He immediately takes his long, muscular arm and put them around me. I snuggle a bit closer, into his neck and he puts his head on my head. I feel like I'm in heaven, I breath in his musky manly scent and just enjoy my life, of what it have become. Well, that's until the doors to the cafeteria slams open and Josh walks in, or well walks in on two crutches and he's sporting a lot of bandage and bruises. I see Zayn highfiving Harry quite subtle. Everyones chin drops and of course, they look directly at our table and since they have seen me sitting together with Josh yesterday and I'm now snuggled close to Harry they understand who's behind this. Of course the whispers and not so oblivious stares starts to be fired at our table.

 

I start to panic a bit and I feel the tears starting to gather in my eyes. Harry notices and simply lifts me up, bridal style before cariyng me to his and Zayn's dorm. On the way my tears start to fall and I start to shake. Since the day where they locked me into the gym I've been complete and utter terrified of having people's attention and well, this is how the scaredness comes out. Harry starts to sing, I'm to panicked to be able to seperate any words but the melody calms me down quite significantly. At his dorm Harry unlocks the door and walk in with me before locking it again. He leads the way to his bedroom. The room is dominated by a big king-sized bed and Harry sits down on it, with me stil in his embrace.

Now when we're in the privacy of his room I break down. It's not just having everyones attention, because this would be quite an overreaction even coming from me. It's the fact that I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me, the fact of being away from my family and just the obvious fact that I'm a burden for everyone surrounding me. I start to sob uncontrollably and Harry move us up so he's spooning me, his arms tightly wrapped around me. 

We lay so for half an hour until my sobs dies down, when I'm almost breathing normal Harry turns me around. "Is it better now Boo?" He asks me and I only nod for an answer before I burry my head in his chest. "Love, if you want to go to school today we should head to alpha/omega class now, we start in a few minutes." He says and I only answers with a simple "Okay" before sitting up in the bed. Harry stands up and turns his back against me, offering me a piggyback ride down to class. Of course I jump onto his back


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The principals office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been busy with school and I know this chapter is short and shit, so I'm sorry xxx

When we enter the classroom Harry puts me down in the back of the class before sitting next to me. I remember what happened last time I was here and shudders. It's like Harry can read my mind because he puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls me close. A few minutes after our arrival Josh shows up, yet again. I see him looking at me and Harry, frowning, before walking to a table on his crutches. Harry doesn't even spare him a glance.

The teacher walks in to the classroom a few minutes later, followed by the principal, Miss Pierce. Everyone immediately straightens up a bit, even Josh, though he seems to be in quite the amount of pain. She looks at Josh, then at me and Harry before saying "Mr Styles, Tomlinson and Devine. Please follow me." I freeze, I've always been afraid of being confronted or yelled at, Harry notices it and takes my hand. We walk out of the classroom with everyones eyes on us, Josh follows tightly behind. Miss Pierce walks in silence until we reach her office. She opens the door and says "Step inside, boys", she walks in after us. Sitting down behind her desk, motioning for us to sit in front of it.

"Would you care to explain to me what happened last night? Because all of the information I got was that Mr Horan and Payne carried an unconscious Mr Devine down to the nurses reception. And since Mr Horan is your room mate and Mr Payne's your friend I concluded that it involved you. The only mystery for me was who could have done it. None of the three of you are abel to cause that kind of damage to an alpha. But when I saw you clinging to Mr Styles I figured it out. So start talking." Miss Pierce says, she doesn't really direct the question at me, but I feel like I should answer it. So before Harry has got a chance to start I say "Everything's my fault. If. I hadn't messed up nothing of this would have happened." After my statement the rooms falls quite. Or well it falls quite for a mili-second.

"No Lou, it was not your fault. It was completely and utterly the shit head over there who started it, and therefor it's his fault. He just came bargain in to your room, demanding you to follow him. You can't and won't be accused for starting that fight." Harry says, a stern look takes place upon his features as he watches Miss Pierces reaction. "Is that true Mr Devine?" The principal asks, turning against him more than us. Josh just looks down, he doesn't know what to say. "Well, that is not acceptable Mr Devine, but it's neither okay to beat him up for that, I'm sure you could have protected your omega in a better way, in this situation."

 

When she says your omega to Harry I react and my head which was earlier bent down snaps up, towards Harry to see his reaction. None of the expressions I thought I would see on his face are visible. I thought he would look disgusted an angry, but he's... He's smirking, he's fucking smirking and at this point my inside dies. He catches my eyes and smile the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face. I smile a shy smile back in return, starting to blush. The principal apparently watches our intercation since she says "I would want you to explain the whole situation now, from point a to b. Then you can leave Mr Devine, I would like to have a conversation with Mr Styles and Tomlinson in private." 

Harry starts telling everything, he leaves out the part that I fell down on my knees and bared my neck, but everything else he tells her. When he comes to the part that Josh started to move against me and Harry to hit us I get a stream of memories back and I whine, Harry just simply lifts me up from the chair and puts me in his lap, my head hidden in his neck. I breath in the smell of alpha and Harry, it makes me so tingly to even smell his smell. 

"Since I've heard the story I find it fitting that Mr Devine gets detention everyday for two weeks and that's about it I think, you can leave now Mr Devine." Miss Pierce says,of course Josh protests " Is it because his parents own this fucking school, it is isn't it?!?" Josh screams. "Leave now!" Harry barks out and Josh jumps a little before hurrying out.


	8. Well, what a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but in a few days I have a much better chapter coming ;)

"Mr Styles, how come you were at Louis' and Niall's dorm at all?" Miss Pierce asks Harry. "Well, me and Louis are working on a group project for alpha/omega class together." Harry answers, "You're his coach, right?" Miss Pierce asks. "Yes I am." Harry answers and I blush when they both look to me, I turn my gaze down to the floor and just sits there. " Mr Tomlinson, would you mind leaving me and Mr styles for a bit? You can wait for him outside." Miss Pierce says. "S-sure." I say before standing up and hurrying out from her office. 

 

I stay outside of the office for about 5 minutes before Harry comes out, a small smile still visible on his lips from his previous conversation with the Principal. When he looks at me his smile widens even more and he says "I love you in my clothing." Before taking my hand and pulling me towards class, fortunately we only missed 15 minutes of it. "What did you and Miss Pierce talk about?" I ask Harry when we're almost at alpha/omega class. "Oh, Sophie just wanted to check that everything's okay." Harry says and chuckles, I get the feeling that this isn't completely true. Alpha omega class passes without anything happening and afterwards Harry follows me to biology where I sits down next to Liam. "See you after class." Harry says before walking out and leaving us, after having growled at two alphas who he thought sat to close to me. 

Me and Li chit chats until class starts, not mentioning the two greek gods we're both in love with. Halfway through class I see Liam's face drop, "What's....?" I don't get to finish my sentence because I can smell it, Liam's going into heat.

 

All alphas in class turns to us with lust clouding their eyes, the teacher notices and understands what's going on since she says "Mr Tomlinson, since he's sharing room with an alpha bring him to your dorm, lock the door and make sure that he's okay. Now go!" Our biology teacher says before hurrying us out of the room, she locks it to prevent any hormonal alphas from following. Liam is out of it and I bring him to our dorm, moving him into my room and telling him what's happening, because he seems confused, even though he's so out of it. I move to get a dildo and condoms, since I'm very careful with hygiene and then leaves the room. I put on the tv to hide the noise's coming from my room. I text Harry telling him that me and Liam has left class and are at my dorm, excluding the part of Liam being in heat, feeling that that would be to much to explain over a text. 

After about 30 minutes Niall comes back from his class, the whole school having a free hour before lunch since he teachers has got an important meeting. He smells the air and curiously says "Liam?" I nod for an answer. Just a few minutes later Harry and Zayn knocks on the door to our dorm. They walk in and they both feel the smell, Zayn growls before pushing Harry out of the way and moving in to my room. My eyes widen and I move to stop him, but Harry stops me, saying "Don't, this is the right thing Lou, they're soul mates, meant to be.". "Aren't you affected?" I ask him, "No" Harry answers. "Why?" I ask him.

"Because I have got my soul mate right here, right in front of me." He answers and my knees start to shake, this time not by anxiety, but by happiness, by complete and utter happiness, this explains everything to me, the tingling in my stomach and the devotion I feel for him, the urge to carry his pups, the urge to be his mate.


	9. Chapter 9

When I've heard these words it feels like my world is complete, everything makes sense, I belong somewhere. "Lou, I think we should head over to my room, it wouldn't be good if you went into a sympathy heath, even though I would have enjoyed it." The last part Harry makes sure Louis does not here. I take my school bag from the ground and says bye to Niall before we head over to his dorm. 

"How long have you known?" I ask Harry as we enter his and Zayn's shared dorm. "Since I first saw you." He anwsers. I feel tairs starting to well in my eyes " 'm sorry" I choke out. Harry moves towards me, pulling me into a close hug "What for Love? There's nothing you have done to be sorry about." Harry says, trying to calm me down. "For making you get stuck with me." I answer Harry's question. He frezzes and I assume I hit the right point. But seconds later he pulls me down in the couch in the room, making it so that I'm sitting on his lap, before saying "Don't say that Lou, I want no one but you, you're perfect and to be honest I would do anything for you.". "It's just your alpha talking, not you." I say not feeling calmed, yet. 

 

"Louis, listen to me." Harry's voice isn't stern but it isn't as soft as just a second ago either, he grabs my arms and turns me around in his lap. "I love you, every single bit of you, your omega bit, and your Louis bit. I love your body, I love your personality, I love the idea of you carrying my pups. So belive me when I say this, you are not a burden, I don't just love you because we're soulmates and I know that deep down you know, because you feel the same abput me." He finishes and I now have a soft smile on my lips, he pulls me closer and we sit there, just hugging eachother for what feels like a second and an eternity on the same time, I never want to ever let him go.

"Hey Lou, listen to me, for the rest of the day we'll skip school okay, and now I'm going to go get you me and Zayn and Liam some lunch. I want you to stay here though, can you do that for me?" Harry asks. I nod for an answer and Harry says "Good boy, just so you know you are allowed to go into my room if you want to, I'll be back in a few minutes." He puts me down on the couch and leaves the room, since I have'nt had a close look around in his room I decide to go and explore that.

 

I walk into his room and look through his shelves, desk and tv bench before moving over to his bedside cabinets, one is conpletely empty so I decide to have a look in that one to. Everyting looks like any normal teenage room except I haven't found what I was looking for until now. In the top drawer I find what I keep in a shoebox under my bed. Lube, lots of it but I hade expected to find some funnier things too, I pout and Hear a chuckle behind me. I nearly jump out of my skin, Harry's back and is watching me with an amused expression. "What are you looking for, Lou?" He asks, I blush and look down, feeling embarassed with having been caught. The toughts of he not really wanting me returns but are squashed just as fast when Harry moves in to kiss me. His lips move softly against mine, his tongue asking for entrance, which I grant him quickly. There are no fight for dominance in our kiss, he has it and I don't want it. 

 

He deepens our kiss and leans forward so that I'm pushed back against the bed, soon I'm laying flat on my back with him on top, kissing me. I feel slick starting to form and I shudder, this makes Harry aware of my current situation. He pulls back and says "As much as I would love to take you right here and right now this isn't the time Lou, our food is getting cold." I whine as he chuckles, pulling of of me. I see that he ahs started to harden too, now I don't feel as embarased any more, thankfully. He grabs my hand and we walk out to the kitchenette where I see two plates with food standing. I take the one with mac and cheese, it may sound childish but it's my favourite dish in the whole wide world. 

 

After we have eaten Harry suggests that we go over and grab my things since he wants me staying here tonight and he says that Liam's heat will only intensify and that it will be different than my heats since this is his first. We walk over to my dorm where Zayn and Liam actually are dressed, well, if you count boxers and t-shorts as dressed, they're eating, quite hurried since Liam can have another wave of heat at any moment, Liam is looking flustered and Zayn has a protective arm around him, Zayn growls when Harry enters the room. Niall is nowhere to be seen.

Harry stays in the 'living room' while I grab my things, frowning when I see condoms splayed over the floor, I remember that since Liam didn't know he's an omega he's not on suppresants and that there would be a high chance of him getting pregnant if they didn't use protection. I grab a bag from my wardrobe and pack some clothes, including my panties and knee high socks, and some other stuff that I will need while staying att Harry's. When I'm done, about 5 minutes later, I walk out to Harry and we leave without anpther word because the moment I step out of the room Liam starts whimpering and Zayn nearly fights Harry to get him out of there. 

When we're back at Harry's he puts my bag down in his room, as he kindly took from me since he wanted to be a 'gentleman'. "What do you wanna do now?" Harry asks me as we sit down on the couch. I just shrug, having no idea. "Well, I have some ideas of what I would love to do..." Harry says seductively as he moves closer to me.

Our lips meet and I melt against Harry, soon he is asking for entrance and I grant him it. We start to make out and yet again he's on top, not that I'm complaining. He lifts me up so my legs wrap around his hips and then he carries me to his bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT, but my first time writing it, so bear whit me.

He nearly throws me down on the bed as soon as we reach it, lips never leaving mine, I feel my slick starting to drip out of me as his hands clutches my bum, he feels the smell and moans, Harry moans because of ME. One of his hands moves from my bum up into my hair, pulling me closer to him. The hand still on my bum starts to massage it and I moan, really loud, and really awkward. Harry pulls back for a moment, making me whine, he says "Lou, if you want me to stop just tell me, ok?" "Okay" i breath out. Harry growls and gives me a stern look, carefully I say "Okay, Alpha." At my words I see his eyes turn completely dark and when he starts to kiss me again I feel his hard cock rubbing against my stomach through his jeans. 

When I feel this my body fills with pride, maybe it's weird, but someone wants me, someone likes me for who I am, that has never ever happened before. Harry notices that something's different and asks me with concern in his voice "You okay, Lou?" "Yes, alpha!" I breath before making the move and pulling him in for a kiss, I can tell that he enjoys me doing what I feel for. Harry's hands leaves my hair and bum and starts to move under my, no his, jumper before he pulls it off, my t-shirt following soon afterwards. I feel the cold hit my chest for a while before Harry is back, pressing against me with, sadly, his still clothed chest. I trie to say 'off' while pulling at his shirt but it comes out as something that isn't quite recognizable but Harry understands and pulls his dark blue button up off. 

I stare in awe at his chest, it's littered in tattoos, as well as his upper arms. In the middle of his chest he has got a big butterfly, on anyone else it would look ridiculous but on Harry it looks so fucking sexy, I feel a new wave of slick running out of me and Harry groans before pulling me close again, this time moving his head to my jaw and neck, sucking love bites into my skin. The only thing being able to leave my mouth is whimpers and moans, too soon he moves his head away, I let out a displeased whine, but soon I feel his tongue and mouth against my nipples. At first I stiffen (not in the way you think boys and girls) but then I feel the touch of his tongue going straight down to my fully hard member and my clenching hole. I'm literally drenched right now and I manage to get out "Hazzy, your covers, they're going to get ruined." "Screw them" Harry says and if Louis wasn't in heaven he would have noticed the smirk that appeared on Harry's face when he called him Hazzy. 

Harry continues his assault to my nipples and suddenly he bites down, not hard, but almost enough to make me cum untouched. Harry moves down, leaving love bites down my tummy, my tummy that I would normally be ashamed of because of the fat that is very noticeable on it, but I don't even spare it more than a thought as the sensation is amazing. Harry starts to unbutton my pants, but to slowly, I whine and push my hips up in the air. Harry chuckles and says "Take it easy, I've got you princess.". Not soon enough, he gets my pants of and just sits there looking at me, I start to feel uncomfortable and covers my stomach, trying to hide it from his unrelenting gaze. "Lou, don't be ashamed of your body, it's beautiful, amazing actually." Harry says before grasping my arms in on of his hands, pulling them over my head and smirking at me, without me noticing it he had removed my black lace panties too. "Now be a good boy and turn around for me, I wanna taste that slick of yours." The last part Harry literally growls out before helping me shift so that I'm standing on my hands and knees, he having let go of my arms when he turned me around.

I feel his breath against my bum and shiver. After a few moments I feel Harry's tongue against my hole and moans loudly, so does he, it takes every thing for me not to push my bum into his face, wanting more. Soon enough Harry starts to push his tongue into my hole, it takes some time for me to relax. I am a virgin and the last time I had something up my bum was 2 and a half months ago, when my last heath took place. I nearly fall into pieces when he starts to thrust his tongue back and forth, this feels so fucking amazing, I have never felt anything like it before and my arms actually starts to shake, to the point where I can barely hold myself up. 

After a while of this Harry pulls his tongue out, me whining at the loss of contact he turns me around yet again and grabs a pillow, putting it under my arse. He quickly unbuttons his black skinny jeans but keeps his boxers on, for now. He moves forward so that he's towering over me before saying "Lou, I guess you're a virgin, so if you are uncomfortable, just remember to tell me to stop and I will, is everything clear?" I nod for an answer and gets a quite hard smack to my bum, which does not help the aching of my cock, "Answer me verbally!" Harry says with a stern voice, I moan out a "yes, Alpha" before my eyes nearly roll back into my head when I feel Harry's fingers so near my hole. He tease my rim for a bit before pushing his middle finger in, my back arches of the bed and I scream in pleasure. I close my eyes, keeping them tightly shut, not being able to open them. 

 

He starts moving it in and out, sometimes curling his finger, which almost makes me cum right then and there, sometimes he also rotates his finger. On thing that I notice though is that he's on purpose avoiding my prostate, I can't see the point in why, or well, maybe I do, I can promise you that I would not be able to hold my orgasm away, and I think Harry knows that. Soon he adds a second finger, starting to scissor me, i feel the pain starting to creep up but that is outranged many times by the intense pleasure I'm feeling. This goes on for a bit, me keeping my wyes tightly shut before he adds a third finger, it actually starts to really hurt now and I open my eyes enough for a single tear to fall, Harry sees this and moves his fingers against my prostate, when he hits it I feel my body tensing before relaxing, continuing to do this each time he touches me there. 

 

I feel him removing his fingers before he says "You ready Lou?" "Yes, Alpha" I breath out, barely audible. After a few seconds I feel the tip of Harry' cock at my entrance, he feels big, way bigger than any dildo I have ver used. "Open your eyes, look at me Love" harry says and I do so. I smile a soft smile at him and in one move he pushes in. I scream at the top of my lungs. This is the most bizarre feeling ever, I enjoys it more than I have ever enjoyed anything else, but it's also the worst pain I've felt in my whole life. The stretching makes it feel like I will split in half any second. Harry stays still and let's me adjust. When he sees my nod he pulls all the way out before moving in again. After a few more thrusts like this he hits my prostate, it's much more intense than when his fingers did it and it makes my toes curl. I have to do everything as to not close my eyes. 

I hear Harry mumbling fuck and oh shit, it accompanies my own swear words and I feel my self inching closer for each thrust. "Oh god Lou!" Harry screams as I clench my hole to get a reaction from him, I smile a weak smile and when Harry grabs my legs separating them more and putting them on his shoulders he gets a much better angle, he hits my prostate with every thrust now and I'm so close, Harry notices as he gives me an alpha command "do not cum Lou! Wait till i tell you!" I can't do anything but obey, but it's hard. I start to see black in the edges of my eyes and like Harry's miles away I hear his voice say "Cum for me Lou" i do as my alpha says and lets go, as I cum I feel his seed starting to fill me up, his knot tying us together. 

 

When I'm down from my high I start to drift of, not like I'm falling asleep but just leaving. I hear Harry talking to me, but I can't hear any words. I see an understanding look on his face before everything turns blurry. 

 

Harry's P.O.V

As soon as I'm down from my high I start to praise Lou and ask him how he feels, I get no response so I focus my gaze on his face, I see the look of him not being quite here and understand that he's gone to omega space. I've never experienced this hands on before but I have seen it in movies and such. To make him more comfortable while my knot is tying us together I remove the pillow from under his delicious bum and moves so that I'm behind him, spooning him. I ignore the mess that he made over mine and his stomach, that can be taken care of later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, it's a filler and since I'm sick I couldn't write more. I'm gonna go to the hospital today so depending on what the matter is I will update as soon as possible.

I feel my eyesight come back, my head's still fuzzy but not as much as before and I feel that I have control over my body. I feel Harry lying behind me, but nothing's tying us together anymore. Harry notices that I'm back and flips me around before saying "You were so good, baby, so good." I blush with the praise and hides my head in his chest. "Come on Lou Lou, we need to go and shower." Harry says and I answer "Together?". "Well, we've both already seen the other one naked so why not?" Harry says before smirking, he stands up and pulls me up with him. I try to take a step but falls back on the bed whimpering. "Oh, need me to carry you?" Harry asks with amusement in his voice, I nod for an answer and Harry picks me up.

He carries me into the bathroom where I see that they have a tub also. "Wanna have a bath or a shower Lou?" Harry asks, "Bath, please" I answer and Harry says okay before putting me down on the sink. He moves to plug the bathtub and pour some oil and bubbles in before turning on the water. He plucks schampo and conditioner out from under the sink where I am currently sitting. He places it next to the tub. All this time will he have done this I have been admiring his body, when he turns and walks towards me to pick me up I notice a tattoo on his leg. Harry picks me up and lowers me gently in the tub before climbing in behind me. I rest my back against his muscular chest, realxing and letting Harry massage my neck.

 

When we've washed our hair and bodies Harry gets out and wraps a towel around his waist and a towel around his long hair before picking me up and putting a dressing gown on me. When he has tied it he gently lowers me to the floor, don't ask me how he got the dressing gown on me while still carrying me. He looks at me smiling before asking "Do you think you're okay to walk?" I nod for an answer, I start to walk out of the room, Harry keeps an arm as to steady me if I lose my balance. When we reach the bed I sit down, Harry gently sits down next to me before saying "Well the clock's 4 now, have any idea of what you wanna do?" "Nah, not really." I answer Harry. "If you think your able to walk I can take you on a walk." He says and I nod a yes. Harry smiles at me before going to my backpack and picks out a pair of pink panties, sweatpants and socks, he holds on to them and moves to his closet picking out a large t-shirt and hoodie from Nike. He walks to me and puts it besides me saying "I like you wearing my clothes." Before he walks to his closet yet agin and starts to get dressed.

I put on everything Harry gave me, feeling my sore behind, though it's quite worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will it be a punishment?

When Harry's dressed he walks towards me, pulling me gently off the bed and into a kiss. His lips are so soft and warm, but still rough and dominating. I'm not kidding when I say that it feels like a firework exploding inside of me. We stand there, lips moving together for a few minutes before Harry pulls back, looking slightly aroused, he puts on one of his iconic little smirks one before saying " If you want to go on that walk we should go NOW, because otherwise I'll take you right here, right now.". I look up at him trough my eyelashes before whispering "I wouldn't mind that." Afterwards I start to blush. "Hmm, I would love to fuck you again louis, but I don't think your cute little arse could handle that right now, it would get more wrecked than it already is, big boy." He says and I start to blush because of course he would have noticed that I've got quite a large package for being an omega, he smiles, seeing that I get embarrassed before pulling me out of his dorm to the hallway.

We walk out of the school and Harry leads me to the front gates "Wait, Harry!" I say as we get nerer. "Yes, Love?" He asks and turns all of his attention towards me, "We aren't allowed to leave the school area." I say. ""Oh, I am Lou so right now you are too, let me explain later." He says and chuckles

We leave the school grounds, Harry holding my hand in a tight grip. We start moving towards the town. We walk in silence until we're about halfway down a road from school, then Harry says "Lou, how do you feel, you know, about you and me?" He looks down at me with these insecure eyes, something I have never ever seen on an alpha before. To calm him down I smile at him, because even though he's my alpha and should be calming me down, this is a mutual relationship between two people, and right now Harry needs to be the one who, for once, is calmed down. 

"I don't know what it is or why it feels this way, but, I feel a connection towards you, partly because you knotted me, but I felt it before that, too. And you said we are soulmates, if we really are, faith will bring us back together, no matter what. I mean, take for an example we attending the same school, and somehow being put into pairs together in both alpha/omega and you being my coach thingy." I say and look up at Harry once again with my eyes full of sincerity. Harry looks calmed and, in love? When he looks at me, and I notice that in the end an awkward smile is set on his lips, he looks away and somehow he looks kind of guilty, like a kid who stole a cookie from the kitchen counter. You know, this kind of guilt people show when they actually doesn't feel it for real. "Well, about that." Harry starts saying but exactly in that moment we hear a car drive past us, spluttering us with mud. I start laughing and Harry looks angry at the driver who just shrugs his shoulders, continuing to drive. Harry turns to me asking "You okay?" 

 

After the incident with the car we continue walking, Harry saying something about getting us some new clothes while we're in town. We walk in silence for a bit until I bring up the subject that got interrupted by the driver "So, you were about to tell me something before the driver spluttered us with mud, what was it?" I ask him and before answering Harry pulls one of his actually sexiest smirks before answering "Yeah, this thing that we got put in the same pairs, isn't because of faith. I threatened to fire the teacher if they didn't put me and you together.". "Why did you do it? We had just met, not that I'm complaining." I add the last part quickly, smiling up at Harry. He puts an arm around me and says "I was in love with you in first sight and I couldn't bear seeing you with another alpha." I feel like everything's spinning, my vision going black in the edges, he said it. He loves me, and I know, we just met, but somehow I love him too. I love both Harry and his inner alpha, and well they are kind of the same person. 

 

We reach the town not minutes afterwards and Harry leads us straight to a clothes shop, a clothes shop that looks rather expensive. I pull at Harry's arm and when he looks directly at me I say "I can't buy anything from there, I don't have my money with me and even if I would I wouldn't have been able to buy them. " I look down at the ground, feeling embarrassed because I'm afraid of making him leave by my incapability to even buy clothes in a somewhat decent store. I feel tears starting to prickle my eyes and yes, I know how silly I am acting, but when it's hard for your parent to even feed all kids, it's kind of embarrassing to admit. Don't take this as that I'm embarrassed over my mum, gosh no! I'm embarrassed over myself. I made my father leave, me!

"Love, it's okay, I'll pay for you, I'm soon to be your alpha and that's why it's up to me to provide what you need, and in this case it's new clothes. And yo should be aware that if I didn't want to help you, to take care of you, I wouldn't. As I said I love you and I will use extreme measures if it's needed, just to show you how much. Never forget that." Harry finishes his little speech with lifting my chin up, mumbling a 'don't cry, baby.' Before he encloses me with his arms. I feel the need to scratch, to punish myself and even if I know Harry would disapprove I need to do it, so I do. When Harry lets me go he notices. He grabs my wrist and looks me in the eyes before saying "Louis, you know what I think about this, and I know that this is how you often do it. But when you feel the need to be punished you tell me. And if you still feel the need to be punished now, tell me, ok?" He looks me in the eyes and. I start to stammer out "I-I-I d..d...do." I look him in the eyes and after looking at me with a praising smile he looks around the area where we're currently staying before pulling me to an alley. 

I get scared but Harry feels it and gently strokes my wrist where he has got a hold of it. When we're in the alley he turns to his whole body towards me. "If you do Lou, this is what will happen. I won't punish you for not being able to pay for your clothes because that's not a big deal, I love that you need me to take care of you, emotionally, physically and materially, what I can punish you for though is the scratching, because that's a bad habit that has to go away. So, if you are sure, I'll spank you five times when we get home. Are you sure that this is okay Louis? The reason I'm asking is because this, our relationship is new and I won't do anything without your permission until you say that I can when you are in a clear state of mind. Are you sure Louis?" I nod for an answer, I feel the grip on my wrist tighten some before Harry says "Verbally" and I answer "Yes, alpha!". 

 

Harry lets go of my wrist and hugs me instead, kissing my head whispering "My good boy, my best boy." Before he grabs my hand and we leave the alley, walking towards the clothes shop once again. After we have got new clothes we walk towards a cafe where we sit down. Harry orders for both of us since I asked him to. When we have been sitting in silence for a while I ask  
Harry a question "Why are you allowed to leave school grounds when it's not a weekend?" Harry smiles, at me saying "I wondered when you'd bring this back up. Well, mine and Zayn's parents kind of owns the school." He says with a smile, looking at me. "Oh" Is everything I say and Harry laughs. 

 

When we are done eating we start walking back home, I feel anticipation starting to build up in my stomach when we start to walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in ling, I've been sick and afterwards I had to catch up with school, but well here it is and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry agin for not updating for long and I love every single one of you who reads. I'll say a last sorry for the cliffhanger.
> 
> I love you babes, please write comments because I love to have your opinions.
> 
> With love xxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another update for you guys! And guess what! We're over ten thousand hits, thank you so so so much!!! Love you lots, enjoy reading xx

We soon reach the gates of the school and I feel sick to my stomach because of the nervousness. I know that Harry would never hurt me but still. Even if I'm nervous it feels good to get it done, I will have my punishment and even if Harry does only mean it against the scratching part it will also help me deal with the other aspect that led to the scratching. Harry senses that I'm nervous and squeezes my hand, "If you don't feel comfortable with it Lou, tell me and we will forget everything." Harry says. "No, I need this." I say and Harry smiles a comforting smile at me, nodding. 

We walk through the gates and towards the school, we walk in silence up to his dorm, Harry sensing that I need some space. We walk into the living room where Harry takes both my hands and turns me towards him. " Now Louis, I want you to walk into my room like a good boy and sit on your knees in front of the bed. Another thing I want you to know is that I'll be equally strict on each punishment, the only thing that will switch is how many swats you will get, and with what. Is that clear?" Harry asks I nod before hurrying off. 

I kneel in front of Harrys bed, feeling my lace panties digging into my arse. after about five minutes I feel and hear Harry moving into the room. He stays silent and walks around me, sitting down on his bed before saying "Undress." not in his alpha voice, but not far from. I do as he says, taking of everything except my pink little lace panties, I stay silent and keep my gaze down. "Look at me!" Harry says in the same voice as before, O do as he says and he continues " Louis, choose a safe word, if you then say this, at any time I will stop whatever, okay?" He asks. " Okay alpha, mango?" I ask. Harry chuckles before saying "Okay, baby. Now come here!" The last part almost in full blown alpha voice. I walk towards him, when I stand right in front of him I look down again, feeling embarrased. "What did I say?" Harry says and my eyes fly from the ground and looks him right in the eyes. "Better" he says.

"Lay down." Harry says, motioning against his lap a few minutes afterwards. I awkwardly do as he says, feeling more nervous than ever. When I'm laying down Harry says "Do you know why I'm doing this Lou?" "Yes alpha!" I answer. "Why?" Harry asks, "Because I didn't follow what you said and scratched my arm, alpha!" I say. "Good, for this you will be receiving 5 swats, during witch you won't be talking at all, afterwards you will thank me. Everything clear?" Harry asks, "Yes alpha!" I answer him. 

 

I tense as. I lay there, feeling Harrys hands starting to roam over my cheeks before he slowly, ever so slowly pulls them down my thighs. He massages my bum for a bit before I feel one hand leaving wy arse and he slaps it down hard on my right cheek, it hurts so much. Before he moves on to the next he lets me recover for a bit. The next slap lamds on my left cheek instead, and if I thought the last one was hard then. I get to eat my words up now as this one is at least twice as hard. I feel my eyes starting to water, I've always been weak to pain.

The following three Harry delivers quickly sensing that otherwise I wouldn't be able to handle it. When he's done he pulls my panties up and hugs me close, saying "You were so good for me Lou, so good baby."He kisses me and I kiss him back. "What about we put some lotion on." Harry says and walks to the bathroom to grab it. It feels better now, it barely hurts anymore and mu guilt is gone, both over the scratching and the fact that Harry had to pay for me. He returns and gently pulls down my panties before carefully rubbing the lotion in. When he's done that he gently puts me down on the bed moving to grab some boxers from his wardrobe. He puts them on me, saying "These are probably more comfortable right now."

After I have got dressed again me and Harry lays down on his bed, watching telly and cuddling. Harry spoons me and our legs are intertwined. After about an hour we look at the clock and see that it's time for dinner, we decide to go down to the cafeteria to keep Niall company. 

We walk down and grab our food, seeing Niall sitting alone at a table. When me and Harry sits down with him the tables surrounding it clears of people quite quickly. "Hello Niall." Me and Harry greets him. "Hiya!" He screams before starting to laugh. "What are you doing?" I ask Niall with laughter in my voice. Niall shruggs saying "For some reason Zayn said that , I don't understand why though. Have you got a clue Harry?" It's clear that Niall isn't comfortable aeound Harry and Zayn yet, but at least he tries. "No..." Harry says in an amused voice, "Why would you even think that's fun?" Harry asks. "Because he said it when he fell." Niall says. Harry bursts out laughing at that. I look at Harry in wonder, He quickly explains "It was some shit me and Zayn did when we were younger, we were both quite clumsy and as soon as someone fell or hurt themself you are supposed to say it to get a point, don't make me explain why, because it's just some weird shit." Harry says before laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I need to ask you a thing. I have this idea of quite the plot twist, what do you feel, are you up for it? 
> 
> Please answer in the comments.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

The week passes through and I stay at Harry's, when the weekend comes Liam is out of heat and he is also staying and Zayn's and Harry's dorm. Zayn has bonded Liam and it's amazing to see how in sync they are, even more than me and Harry, and it makes me long till we will be just like them. Zayn refuses to let him go back to the dorm he shares with Josh and well, Harry wants me here so as long as I'm welcomed I will stay. Even though me and Harry hasn't known each other for long it feels like we have for years, we are so connected on a level that isn't possible to describe, and if I take Liam's word the right way, then he feels the same about Zayn. Niall hangs with us every day, but he isn't to keen on living by himself, though he respects my choice. 

I wake up and look outside, the sun is shining so I decide to check what time is it. It shows nine and when I turn around in Harry's arms so that I'm facing him instead, I'm greeted with a sleepy morning smile before Harry leans in to press a gentle kiss to my lips. I smile into it and Harry pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. I snake my arms around his waist, he smiles at this and grabs my bum with his big hands squeezing it. To tease him I say "Harry, shouldn't we get down to breakfast?". He growls at this saying "Screw breakfast, and at the same time I get to screw you too." Before he pulls me towards his lips again. 

About an hour later we actually make it down to breakfast, since it's the weekend they have open until 11 am. We walk into the cafeteria seeing Zayn, Liam and Niall eating. Harry grabs food for the both of us, since he noticed me worrying very much about eating, and that I don't actually eat alot. "You took your time!" Niall says with a wink at the end. Liam just giggles. Harry says "It was worth being late for." I start to blush and look down, everyone starts laughing. I sit down and accidentaly sits down on the edge of the chair. I jump up again whit a whine when I feel my sore bum hitting the edge. Harry helps me with a look of emphaty in his eyes, the others just looks at us knowingly.

After breakfast me and Liam decides to go into town, shopping. Harry and Zayn doesn't like it to much since they have a meeting with their parents and can't come with us, therefor it's decided that Niall will come with us too, he isn't an alpha but he is a beta and therefor he is more protection than nothing. After breakfast we walk to the gates, a big part of the school is either going home for a visit over the weekend or they're going into town. We say our goodbyes and start the walk towards the town. 

We small talk until we reach the grocery store, we all agree that we have to restock out candy supply. It's lucky for me and Li that Haz and Zayn aren't with us because they always talk about eating healthy and such. We walk in and decide to slpit since we need a few other things too, I make my way to the omega section since I need to buy more suppresants, when I'm there I see pills that also helps to hold back one way of heat, these are only used in cases where the omega has to be able to be somewhat collected for an hour or two, it isn't recomended to use to often and personally I have never even thought about it. A thing hits me, my heat is supposed to come any day now, I don't know exactly when, but I start to count on my fingers since it always comes exactly 3 months after the last one ended. When I'm trying to figure out which day I feel myself harden and slick starting to form.

I panick, not knowing what to do, FUCK! I totally forgot that I would get my heat TODAY. I feel my whole body being consumed by heat and I start to feel dizzy. I look to the end of the aisle, seeing alphas on both ends looking at me with their eyes full of lust. They start growling at each other and soon enough the strongest one made the others leave. He starts moving towards me, I start running, but he easily catches me. Grabbing me by my hips and pulling me back so that my back is facing him. I feel his breath on my neck and I start to submit, that is until I remember Harry.

"Please let me go." I say with a shaky voice. "No!" the alpha growls. I feel tairs starting to cloud my vision, and I quickly make up my mind. Get away, lock yourself in somewhere and call ALPHA. My instincts take over and I snap my head back, hitting his nose so he starts to bleed, his grip on me loosens in chock and I wrestel myself out of his grip. I start to run, feeling him close behind me. I follow the directions to the bathroom. I throw myself into an bathroom and looks the door, miliseconds before he could catch me.

I pull my phone up, ignoring the voice of the alpha directly outside of the door. I press on my first contact and only hopes that he will pick up even though he has an appointment with his parents. It takes everything in me not to let the alpha in, I keep my thoughts on Harry. I don't know what will happen if he doesn't come here fast enough, or well, I will probably end up letting this random alpha fuck me here in the bathroom. Tears start to fall down my cheeks and in a few seconds I start to sob, at the same time I have unconsciously unzipped my pants and started to touch myself. It's weird to sob and moan at the same time, but I couldn't care less.

Harry's P.O.V

Me, Zayn and our parents sit here discussing a big investment in Dubai that me and Zayn will have the lead on. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, since it possibly can be Lou I decide to check it. I see that it is him and tell our parents that I have to take this, Zayn gets worried since Liam is with Lou. "Hi baby, what's up?" I answer the phone and hear Louis sob and at the same time moan on the other end. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask him, for the second time in my life starting to slip into full alpha mode. 

"Grocery store....Heat...Alpha....I.....ran. Locked in bathroom..." Louis stutters out between his moan blended sobs. I feel myself freezing before saying "Lou, I'm on my way, stay there and keep calm, don't hang up and for gods sake, DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR!" The last part I say in fullblown alpha voice. I leave the room before anyone can question it. Zayn follows me, saying that he'll take care of Niall and Zayn.

When we reach the car I hear Louis letting out a big moan. I feel a bit calmed that he isn't completely loosing it. Normally. I wouldn't like him cumming from anything but me, but since this is quite special circumstances I couldn't care less. Zayn jumps into the drivers seat and I start talking to Lou when he starts to moan out things as 'Alpha', and 'I need you'. I say " Just be a good boy for me Lou and When I have got you I'm going to fuck you so good, I'm going to knot youbaby, just hold out.". After a few minutes He moans out "Can I cum Alpha?" I answer him with "Of course you can cum baby." He lets out a scream and I can hear a faint growl from an alpha, it must be the one chasing him. I will kill that fucker.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry's P.O.V

I feel my hard cock making a tent in my pants, this being made purely by Louis's moans, but at the same time I'm mad, the fucker that has trapped Louis, keeping him from coming to me, is going to die. "Hurry up!" I scream at Zayn when we have drove half the wat there, Zayn breaking all the traffic rules there is. I feel Lou whimper on the other side at my yell. "Oh baby, it wasn't towards you, I will be with you soon babym so soon. Just WAIT for ME." I say, emphasing the words wait and me, just to be sure. I know that Lou wouldn't cheat on me, but right now this isn't Lou, this is an omega, my omega, in heat. 

We reach the parking lot and I throw myself out of the car, Zayn following thightly behind me.

Louis's P.O.V

I want him to come here now, I hear him leaving the car and a few seconds later I hear a knock on the door, Harry apparently hears me ruffling around and says "Babe, what are you doing?", "Opening the door for you." I whisper faintly, to horny, hot and tired to be able to really think. "Don't open Louis, I'm not there yet!" Harry yells in his alpha voice and I whimper, falling to the floor. I need relief and my fingers aren't enough. I start to cry again, my whole body is hurting, so so bad. Harry hears me and starts to calm me down. I don't know what to do anymore and brek out into full blown sobs.

Harry's P.O.V

I hear my baby starting to cry, I try to calm him down, to no use. Now I reach the store and run towards the bathrooms. I feel the heavy slick smell and my inner alpha takes over completely. I see an alpha standing outside the door where Louis' smell is coming from. I growl at the alpha when I'm near him. He turns around saying "Hey, go away, I was here first.". I nearly chokes him right here and now "The omega in the bathroom is my mate, and you stopped him from coming home to me do fuck you!" I say before launching at him. I quickly knocks his head against the wall so that he's unconsious, knowing that Zayn will call the cops and put him away. 

I want to kill him but my omega comes before the urge of doing so, he's more importnant than some fucktard right now, and always. I knock on the door telling Louis to let me in.

Louis' P.O.V

I hear a knocking on the door, whining I whisper into the phone "Is it you Haz?". "Yes baby, come open up for me." He answers and with the speed of a lightning I unlock the door, the next thing I know is that I'm in Harry's arms. He moves into the bathrrom, picking me up and locking the door. Telling Zayn to start the car and be ready to walk Liam and Niall home. Becaise there's no way he will be let near Louis. 

"Fuck me." I moan out and Harry looks at me with sympathy in his eyes, "Not here, not now baby, we need to get home." He says. I start to cry harder. To get us home fastly Harry pulls mypants off, quickly cleansing me before lifting me up bridalstyle and sprinting out of the store towards his car. We're soon there and Zayn quickly leaves. Harry puts me in the passangers seat seat before jumping into the driving position. 

I start to feel really dizzy on the way home and I look to Harry, needing him inside me, filling me up to the brim. I think that multitasking has never hurt someone so I undo my seatbelt, pants and boxers before climbing into Harry's lap before he can even react. "Babe, what are you..." He is silenced when I unzip his pants, pulling out his thick hard alpha cock. Feeling needy I slowly place myself over it, sinking down to the bottom. I hear Harry doing a sharp intake of breath behind me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it mating time yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took long for me to upload this chapter, a lot has been happening in my life and I think it's hard writing smut. Sorry that it sucks and that it's really short. Hopefully next will be better. Love you all xxx

Harry's P.O.V

He sink down on my length and I feel complete when I'm in him, in my omega. We belong together. I ignore the urge to mark him, that will have to wait. Well, at least until we're home. I feel him starting to move up and down, his arms shaking so much that he barely handles it, I turn into an alley, stopping because this won't work. I place my hands on his hips, changing the angle and starting to thrust into him. Louis moans out "Faster, harder, please alpha!" I, of course, obey and starts thrusting even deeper into him. I see the look on his face when I hit his prostate, it looks like my little baby is about to fall to pieces. 

I thrust into him one final time before I feel him clenching around my cock, Lou is clearly near orgasm. "Come for me babe." I say and he does, at the same time I feel my knot pop, tying us together. He tilts his head backwards, putting it on my shoulder. I kiss his forehead and I see him drifting off. I continue the drive home since I don't want to fuck him in the car once more, it's not exactly convenient.

We reach the school and manage to get in without getting caught, I carry Lou to his old room since both me and Zayn found it fitting that we have the 'heat and rut room' somewhere else than our dorm. I swing open the door to Lou's bedroom, seeing that, thankfully, someone has cleaned it after Liam and Zayn. I lay my sleeping boy down on the bed before I move down to the kitchen, getting food that will last for about four days. 

When I arrive to the dorm again I hear Lou whining from the bed, I put the food down in the living room before I walk over to Lou, I gather him in my arms and he groans out a "Knot me, please, knot me alpha, mate me, make me yours.". "I've got you princess, just relax and everything will be fine, okay?" I say, to an answer he just whimper, his head falling back in exhaustion. I put him down on the bed before quickly removing my clothes and devouring his body with my mouth.

I move my mouth towards his nipples, feeling him writhing under me. I start with the left one, teasing and lightly biting on it before moving my head to his right instead. Louis is to long gone to say anything, but I sense that he's getting unpatient. I move my hand down his spine and to his back to open him up. I'm aware that we fucked not long ago but during heat omegas tightens up fast to keep as much semen as possible in their bodies. I start with pushing one finger in, all the way down to my knuckle. I hear my baby gasp before trying to push down deeper on it. "I've got you Love, remember that." I say, looking down at the love of my life. I add a second finger, starting to scissor him, when I'm about to add a third finger Louis somehow collects himself enough to say something "Please fuck me now, alpha, I'm ready." Directly after he says this the look in his eyes yet agin changes to what looks like another planet. 

I grant my angels wish and line myself up at his whole before pushing in, Lou's back arches and I change the angle to be able to hit his prostate. When I do he screams out a loud "Harry!Alpha!" And this motivates me to go even faster. I look at him and sees that he's close, "cum for me, Baby angel." I say, and my beautiful omega does. I continue thrusting into his tight hole, feeling my knot starting to build up. 

I bring Louis in for a kiss and when I feel my knot pop I bite down on my sun's bonding spot and he comes yet again. I feel so connected to him, like we belong together more than we did before, and that says a lot. I see Louis slipping in to omega space and I rearrange us so that I'm spooning him. I praise MY omega and rubs his back while I watch him going under completely.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, just a fast update since it took a long time for the other to come up, I'm truly sorry this is short too. And I promise I will try and make them longer, well, hope you enjoy reading xxx

Louis' P.O.V I wake up to a cold bed beside me, surprised that Harry isn't here and that I can't feel my heat. I move my hand to the bonding mark, pressing down and reliving the moment when Harry marked me as his, to be with forever. I look down where I expected Harry to be when I woke up, I see a letter with my name written on it. I take it, slowly starting to open the letter. The first thing I notice when I open the letter is that it's written in Harry's handwriting, the sexond thing I register is what it says.

 

_'Louis, my love, I'm truly sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you. You are my sunlight, my world, and I will love you forever. The reason that I'm not here isn't important. But do me a favor, forget me, never think of me again, and most importantly, don't come looking for me. What has happened can't be undone but please, don't break, be strong for me love._

 

_You will always be in my heart, yours sincerely Harry. I love you and that won't change.'_

I feel tears running down my cheeks, my vision going blurry and I also feel panic starting to sneak up on me. I don't understand what's happening, he's gone, but why, why would he leave me, why did he bond me if he was going to leave, I don't get it. I understand that he don't want me, I can't understand why anyone would. But why did he bond me, why did he start a relationship whit me if he didn't want me, why did he start a relationship with me if he was going to leave.

I feel paralyzed with pain, it feels like I will never be able to move, ever, again. I lay in bed, sobbing, for an unknown period of time (3 hours), that is until I decide to talk to Zayn, I need to ask him if he knows what's happening. I leave my room, seeing that Niall is abscent, I live my dorm and walk towards Zayn's and um... Harry's. I knock on the door, seeing Liam standing there, he sees my tears imidiatley and pulls me in for a hug. "Where's Harry?" He asks. "I don't know Li" I answer and I see the panic in his eyes, he calls out for Zayn. Who seconds later emerges from the bathroom. "You shouldn't be..." He starts but stops himself when he sees my tears.

"Where's Harry? What has happened?" Zayn asks, in a frantic kind of state. I shrug my shoulders and Zayn lead me to the couch, motioning for me to sit down. I do so and he looks at me, expecting me to be able to answer his former question.  
I move my hand to my backpocket and plucks out the letter, giving it to him. He starts reading it and his brows furrows, he moves to his phone and makes a call, which I guess are to both their parents. During the events Liam sits down next to me, trying to sooth me, my shirt falls down a bit, showing the fresh bond mark on the base of my neck. "Lou..." Liam says before he bursts out in tears, too.

Zayn comes back to the main room after the call and after searching Harry's room, apparently he hasn't been here. He sits down with me saying "I called both our parents, they'll be here in a little while and I also have all members of staff leaving reports on everything they saw last night. So far nothing, but I'm hopefull.". I start crying again, Zayn and Liam keeps talking to me, pleading for me to tell them what they can do, trying to sooth me and also trying to get me to remember what happened, but I don't hear them. The only thing I hear is a constant beeping sound in my ears. I start to feel dizzy until everything turns dark. It starts in the edges of my eyes but soon the darkness is consuming me. I feel myself fainting, leaving my body in a kind of way.


	18. Chapter 18

I feel my eyesight starting to come back, it's blurry though, I try to remember what has happened and when it hits me I choke on the sobs that starts to erupt. Immediately there's someone by my side. But it isn't Liam or Zayn, I sniff the air, trying to figure out who it is, but I have never smelt this person before, carefully I open my eyes. I look up into a pair of kind eyes, they remind me of Harry and I feel my eyes starting to water. The woman, who I guess must be Harry's mother starts talking "Hello Louis, could you please sit up carefully for me, love?" I nod, doing as she wishes. She smiles a smile, dimples showing a little, and my heart aches, because she looks so much like Harry. 

"I'm Anne, Harry's mum, I understand that you must be very sad and worried right now, but please listen to me for a while. Harry didn't leave you by choice, there's a very powerful man who has threatened him, and now you may wonder how. He threatened to hurt you Louis if Harry didn't go certain place where this man would meet him. We know this because even though the man sent the message was sure to be very careful we put our best people working on it. We suspect that he's holding Harry for a ransom, and just know that we'll pay it, no matter how high it is. You will get your boyfriend back, okay Louis?" Anne says. 

Liam coughs next to the couch, when Anne looks at him he point to his collarbone and Anne diverts her eyes towards mine, she lifts the shirt collar a little and when she sees the fresh bonding mark, I see her starting to tear up before she chokes out an "Oh my poor boy!" And hugs me tight. I melt into her hug, she smells a little bit like Harry and right now, I'll appreciate everything that resembles him even a little. 

When Anne, who was the only one of their parents showing up since the other ones are working towards figuring out where Harry is held captive, leaves Zayn and Liam has grabbed lunch for me. Liam helps feed me since I'm shaking to much.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, long time no see. I'm sorry I just disappeared, but I really didn't have any motivation and the last half year has been really hard on me. I've lost people I never imagined loosing. One thing lead to another and the story got put in the back corner of my brain. But now I intend to come back and the reason this chapter is real short is that I finished it before everything happened. I really just want to post it and kind of start fresh. I hope you'll start reading my story again. Love you all, you're the bomb!

Everyone is working, trying to get Harry back. The man who kind of kidnapped Harry had left a note, it said:

"He will come back, eventually, I just want you to feel the same pain as I did."

I can't stop trying to figure out what it mean, and Zayn doesn't really know, he's going to ask their parents to see if they have got any clue who it can be and what the letter is implying. 

Three days pass, not a sign of Harry or his kidnapper, but Zayn says that it feels like they're close to a breakthrough. I feel more broken than ever, but I try to focus on other things, right now there's really not much that I could do, but I know that Harry would want me to take care of myself, so that's what I'll try and do. I think back at the day my heat arrived. I had been out to buy suppressants, but I never actually got them, and my old ones were out. Fuck, I wasn't on suppressants when Harry and I hade sex last time, and it was during my bloody heat! Harry didn't know that I wasn't on them at the moment so he didn't use a condom, I feel myself starting to get dizzy, the room starts to spin and I loose my eyesight. The only thing I can think of before my head hits the floor is that the likelihood of getting pregnant while in heat if you don't use any type of contraceptive the chance, or more like the risk, of getting pregnant is 95%.

I feel something cold prickling my forehead, slowly I open my eyes, everything is blurry but I can see something with brownish hair. Liam. "Hey Lou, what happened?" Liam asks, voice careful as though I could break if it was to sharp. "Suppressants" I manage to say. "What's with them?" Liam's forehead shows that he doesn't quite understand. "The supermarket, my old ones were out, I never got them, I went into heat, and..." I stop there, seeing that Liam understood what I tried to say. "Oh, Lou." Liam hugs me close, trying to sooth me, but it's hopeless, I need Harry and he isn't here. And he possibly never will be.


End file.
